the monster inside
by letmesleep
Summary: "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."- Stephen king. Loki/OC
1. lost glances

_Okay, I got board one day so this is something I thought of in my head… so I hope you like it! _

"No mother, I am not like you; I am different. I-I needs to go". She said quietly. "Don't be a foolish little girl! You are my daughter, this is your home!" Hela said with a booming voice. "No, it isn't", the quiet voice called out. Hela sighed, "If it freedom you want, them you will have it." With a lift of her hand there was a portal. "Go on live your life, just remember you will come back." "No, not this time mother", the quiet voice, said sadly. "This is good bye, then?" Hela spat, "you will come back" she said angrily " weather three years or three thousand you will come back", my dear. "When you do decide to come back, I will be waiting for you." "Good bye, mother", the quiet voice said sorely. With that she turned and walked in the portal to be welcomed into the Midgard sun.

21 days, 21 days since the avengers where defeated. New York in ruins, people running for their lives, cries of pain and fear fill the once great city. She had to get away from New York, the Avengers where wanted. Bruce was caught in New York just hours after the Avengers where defeated. She watched in horror, covered by the shadows, when they took him down. Next to get caught was Tony. The radio said he was caught in his L.A home. Finally the last one to get caught was Clint. They didn't find Natasha though. I didn't think she would be that far from Clint, though. All that was left of the Avengers where me, Natasha and Steve.

Driving down a dusty road in Arizona, Vidia drove angrily. She was mad, mostly at herself. How could she let Loki win? He was bad and the bad guys never won in the Midgard movies. Well she thought, this wasn't the movies it was reality and the bad guys had won. Now what could she do? She couldn't run back to her mother, she couldn't, she wouldn't. Vidia let out a frustrated sigh. Vidia had pulled off the dusty road in to the town of Buckeye. She drove till she found a hotel that looked okay. Turning off the engine, she got out and walked to the front desk. Vidia range the bell and waited, a moment later an old lady appeared. She gave Vidia a smile can "I get a room for the night?" Vidia said softly. "Certainly," the old woman chimed. As the woman went to go get the room key, Vidia watched the T.V

"The avengers are dangerous, if you spot one of these terrorist, you must report them to your local officer. They are a threat to the king and humanity." Then the T.V. proceeded to show a picture of her and her fellow Avengers. Thought Bruce, Tony, and Clint faces where blocked with the word, captured. Vidia frowned. "I hope they are alright", she said to the air

The woman came back to the front desk, with the key. "Here you go sweetie," she said with a big smile. Grabbing the key, she walked away from the front desk to her room. Once inside she put her bag on the ground. Glancing at the clock, read the time, 9:30 pm. Going in to her bag, she pulled out the and walked into the bathroom to get changed. Looking in the bathroom mirror she sighed. Her heart fluttered, she was never used to her disguise, her once purple eyes where covered by brown contact lenses, mid-long black hair was now long and dyed blonde and her black wings where now hidden with a charmed ring the had received from her mother long ago. Putting her close away she hopped into bed and turned off the light. Slowly falling in to a nightmare.

She opened her eye to find herself lying in a field alone. She slowly got up to look at her surroundings the edges of the field where shrouded by tall, thick trees. Where am I? She quietly muttered. "Your in your dream  
, a velvet voice called. She froze, turning to face the smiling god. "How did you get here?" "I have many talents, this is just one of them." He cooed. He began to take strides towards her; with each stride he took she began to back up, until she backed up into something hard. Two steel like bands wrapped around her waist holding her in placed. She began to struggle, "I suggest you don't struggle my dear, the more you do the tighter they will become." She stopped, " that's a good girl, he cooed. He looked over her and frowned. "What!" she snapped. He grabbed a piece of her hair, "I don't think I like you with blonde hair, black is more fitting." With that her hair became black. She let out a gasp, he gave her a smirk. He leaned over; she could feel his cool breath on her ear. "I found you, my pet".

Her eyes shot opens as, she gasped for air. She darted to the bathroom, turning on the light she screamed in horror, her hair was black. He had found her. She wasn't safe, she needed to go now. Grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She arrived at the front desk, where the old lady welcomed her. "Leaving so soon? she called out." " Yes, I have to make my way East to New Mexico, to see my family. She didn't sound convincing, but the old woman bought it. The old lady then gave her a dark smile, and with a strode to her transformed into Loki. "You are a horrible liar, my pet." Vidia felt a fireball in her palms. Loki tics', "is that anyway to welcome your king?" " You're not my king and I am not your pet!"Vidia screamed. "Well we will see about that, my pet he said slowly. Before Vidia could throw the fireball, he had grabbed her. Everything went black.

_Tell me what you think should I continue? Or not feed back and constructive criticism is really appreciated thanks!_


	2. remembering

_I don't own anything marvel does_

Remembering

"Mom? Why am I different?" Replied a frowning Vidia."We are all different little one," Hela replied with a gentle voice. "Why do I have wings and you don't?" Hela sighed; she feared this day would come. She wasn't ready to tell her the truth though. "Well, little one day I was walking in my gardens and I came across a basket, I thought a demon left behind some flowers in it. Upon further inspection I saw it was a baby. It wasn't just an ordinary baby, she had beautiful wings. I knew this baby was special so I took her in as my own." Leaning down Hela kissed the top of her head. She wasn't ready to know the truth one day the time would come though, Hela told herself. "I love you mommy, I will never leave you… mommy."

Darkness engulfed her body. The darkness was comforting; it was her safe place away from the world, away from fears, worries, and pain. She could feel the darkness fading though, the light slowly taking place. Vidia opened her eyes slowly. She let out an audible groan. Slowly getting up, she looked around. She was in a big room with interknit crown molding, the walls where painted a gold. So Loki, Vidia thought angrily. She was placed in a king sized bed, she thought of going back to sleep, but she needed to know where she was. Vidia made her way to the window, below she saw people running back and forth. She couldn't make out where she was; she only knew Loki's army didn't ruin it. How to escape, this place she though. Looking down at the people, she decided it best if she didn't jump out the window. Now making her way to the door, grabbing the turn the knob she felt a shock go through out her body. Letting out a hiss, she let go. "I was going to say, it would be best if you didn't grab the knob." She turned her head to see a smirking Loki. " I guess I know that now", she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Careful pet", his voice getting low, "you are walking on thin ice." " I am not your pet, Loki!" she said angrily. In a flash Loki had his hand on Vidia's throat, he was squeezing hard enough to leave bruises on her neck. She looked into his eyes, cold and heartless. The only thing she could gather from his eyes." I will not be talked down by a puny girl." "I am not puny", she replied sharply. Loki let off a mock laugh, "you powerful?" "The littlest Avenger, the baby of the team?" He let out another mock laugh. "Power isn't measured in size, if it was I do believe you wouldn't be a match for Thor." He let go of her neck, but his hands cupped her cheeks. "Fiery aren't we?" "Hmm, we can't have that now can we?" Releasing her cheeks, he waved his hand in the air, a bracelet appeared. He took it and attached it to Vida's wrist. She gasped, earning an evil smile from Loki. "What the hell did you do?" She yelled. "Disobey me and I will show you my _pet_", he said smirking. " Why are you here?" She asked quietly. "I came here to see how my favorite prisoner." "Loki, cut the crap." She replied bluntly, " What is your angle?" " Why do you assume I am playing from an angle?" He replied, showing a mock hurt expression. "You are the God of lies and mischief, you always play on a angle. It is in your nature. She said smartly. He sighed, "If you _must_ know, I am here I came here to show you your _beloved_ Avengers. Vidia's eyes shot up, " what did you do to them, you bastard!" She asked angrily, but was cut off by a burning from her wrist. She screamed, and the pain subsided. Loki looked down at Vidia's wrist, " that was just a warning pet," He said slowly. Loki snapped his fingers and they appeared in a great hall. In the middle of the hall, lined in a perfect line there were Bruce, Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Her heart sank, Loki let off a laugh. "Isn't it wonderful? The world mightiest hero's under my control." He graded Vidia's waist and pulled her along side him, they where in front of the avengers. "Kneel to your king." He commanded, like dogs they kneeled. Vidia's stomach lurched, she was speechless. Loki let off another laugh, "speechless pet?" "Why am I here?" she said quietly. " You are here pet because you presented yourself as a challenge. You have a fire in you I am eagerly waiting to douse out .You see I don't just want to control you, oh no I want to break you." Vidia started to back up. "Oh how fun this will be, it is a like game and you my dearest pet are my prize." He gave her a smile and snapped his fingers. She was back in her room, alone. What am I going to do? She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She needed to relax; everything was going to work out. She would escape and find Steve, but how. She sighed, walking in to the bathroom. It was massive marble floor, large tub, and beautiful counter, everything a person could want. Vidia turned on the tub's faucet, and then took off her clothes. She slid into the water, so warm she started to relax when she head a noise. She quickly drained the water and wrapped a towel around herself and went to investigate. On her bed the was a kitten. It was black with green eyes. Once again she thought to herself, so Loki. Not wanting to be in her room with just a towel, she headed into the vast closet. It had everything a girl could want. Silk, velvet, wool… it had everything. Vidia started to go through the draws, and then she came across some very sexy langurie . Vidias heart nearly came out of her chest. Not a chance in Hel would she ever sleep with him. Vidia grabbed the pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. Walking back to her bed she looked at the kitten in front of her. It was sleeping, and making little mewing noises. She looked on her bedside and noticed a note. She picked it up and opened it. The note said: _Let the game begin, my pet._

She let out a sigh, it wasn't going to happen. She refused to kneel to him without a goddam fight. She wouldn't kneel, she couldn't, and she had to fight, for her and the avengers.

_Please read and review thanks!_


	3. dreams

_I don't own ANYTHING... i wish i did though!_

_Dreams_

Vidia threw the note to the ground and turned to the kitten sleeping upon her bed. She didn't get it, why would he give her a kitten, a beautiful room, and a vast closet full for clothes if she were his prisoner. The kitten awoke with a soft meow, glancing at the kitten she smiled. She never had a kitten before, only Hel hounds. The kitten walked to her and started to purr, so what should I name you? Hmm … I don't know, how about Mischief? The cat mewed softly, ya I think you like it to, Mischief. Yawning, Vidia looked at the window, the sun was setting. She decided it would be best if she went to bed. Going back to the closet she found a paint of emerald green silk pajamas, talking off the clothes she quickly put on the pajamas. Slipping in to the bed she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

She was standing in the field again the wind was blowing making the tall grass sway. She looked down to see she wasn't wearing her pajamas, but a long off-white dress. Looking now, up at the sky she noticed the sky was black with stars lilted across it, no sign of a sun. Yet she could see the field and everything in it perfectly. She had an uneasy feeling about this place, her uneasiness grew when she heard that very distinct velvet laugh. "Stargazing, pet?" Vidia didn't answer she just kept quiet. "Beautiful isn't it?" Vidia managed to mutter, "it isn't real, this place isn't." "Quite true, it is though a figment of your dream." "I do believe you mean nightmare, a dream is pleasant, this isn't." "Do tell, why you think that", he questioned. "Well there is only one reason, it is simple really you are here." Loki grabbed her arms pulling her closer to him. Leaning in he whispered in her ear "Carful pet you are walking on thin ice." She shivered, "You asked why, I gave you an answer." She said very quietly. He smirked "Indeed you did, pet." Vidia shuttered. "Don't fret ", he cooed pushing her chin so her eyes would meet his. "So young, so little…" He gave her a smirk "So naïve." Everything went black again.

Vidia awoke with a beam of sunlight hitting her eyes. Her stomach let off a growl, clenching her stomach she sighed. It has been over a day since she eaten last and she was starving. Slowly getting up from her bed she was greeted with the aroma of something delicious. Looking left she was greeted to a tray full of scrambled eggs and toast. Attached to the tray was a note

_Pet, welcome to Cologne, Germany. Servants will come get you ready._

Ready for what? She thought. A knock on the door cut through her train of thought. The door creaked open and in came two elderly women struggling to carry cases, which looked way to heavy form them to handle. A pain of guilt shot up from Vidia, she got up and made her way over to the two ladies. One lady put a case down and spoke to the other woman. "Holen Sie sich ihr, sich hinzusetzen!" (Get her to sit down!) The other elderly woman put down the two cases she was carrying and gently grabbed her hand and led her to her vanity. Vidia's heart sank, she only wanted to help. Then she went back to carrying the cases. "Sie starten auf ihrem Haar, werde ich tun, ihr Make-up" (You start on her hair I will start on her make-up).

After an hour of hair and make-up she was done. Looking in the mirror, she gasped. Her make–up was beautiful. A dark brown on her lash line, then a mid-night blue and a purplish colour on her lid. Her eyeliner had finished in a tip form at the end and her lips wear pale. Her hair was done up in loose curls. Vidia looked at the woman, they where wide-eyed with fear. She gave them a smile, which seemed to do the trick, because they relaxed again. Next they went into her closet and pulled out a dress and a pair of heels. Motioning her into the bathroom she put on the dress. It was a long mid-night blue, mixed in with black, a layered empire waist dress with a black ribbon in the back. She then put on the black pair of pumps. Stepping out the woman clapped, Vidia blushed. The smaller woman of the two pulled out a silver necklace and earrings with diamonds in them. The woman looked at each other and smiled "Perfekt" (perfect). The taller one said. They packed up the cases and left.

A minute later a man in armor came in, "I am here to escort you to the king." He said in a stern voice. Vidia frowned, letting off a sigh she fallowed him down the halls. They where magnificent, full of artwork. The guard stopped at a pair of large doors, he opened the and motioned her to sit in a seat. "His majesty will be in shortly." With that he turned and left. Looking around the room she sighed. The door opened and in stepped Loki, he was wearing a trench coat like suite and a green scarf. He gave her a once over and smiled, "You look stunning, pet." She gave him a fake smile. "The servants did a good job on getting you ready." "Ready for what?" He gave her a smirk, it's best if you don't that information yet." As if a fleeting thought he changed the subject. "How are you, this fine day?" His voice laced with sarcasm and humor. "You abducted me, trapped me in a room, and you torment me in my dreams, how the hell do you think I am doing." "Is that a touché subject, pet?" he said with a smirk. She fixed him a death stare, "What the hell do you want from me Loki?" He gave her an evil smile; Vidia began to back up slowly. "Well what I would like from you is to submit yourself freely to me and say that freedom is a falsehood. Sadly I know that won't happen as soon as I would like, but in time I plan to erode you until you are wrapped around my finger." Vidia froze not because she was terrified, but she couldn't move, her legs felt like they where bolted to the floor.

"I can't have you running away on me pet, now can we?" "Let me go! " She screamed, he only smiled more sinisterly. His hand gently grabbed her face, "Like I said before so young, so little, and so naïve." His other hand started to make it's way down to her hips. "The youngest avenger, I don't think your team would like me if they knew my planes for you, _Vidia_. Her heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. His hand slowly started to move its way under her skirt. Vidia could feel the tears welding in her eyes. He was fucking groping her! She was frozen stiff and if she even did fight back he would hurt her with the bracelet or worse, he would hurt the avenger that where under his control. "My lord, a guard came bursting through the door, Loki gave an annoyed look, taking his hand out from under her dress and settling it around her waist. Kneeling he began to speak "We found Captain America." Loki eyes lit up, "Where is the location?" "A spy spotted him in New York, my lord." "Perfect, wait for nightfall then begin the raid." "Yes my lord." The guard turned and left. Loki let out a sigh, "I must go now, but I will be back pet, and with your beloved Captain America. " He let his hands linger on her waist a little more, and then he turned and left. A minute later a guard came and led her back to her room.

When she was in side her room, she couldn't hold the tears in any longer, she began to cry. After five minutes she dragged herself to the bathroom and had a shower. Making sure to scrub all the feelings of Loki's hand on her legs and waist. When Vidia was done her shower she changed in to a pair of short pajama bottoms and a green tank top. Sliding into her bed she fell asleep shortly after.

******************************************************************************** Why is this happening to me? Vidia thought franticly. Fire was coming out of her hands and she started to turn invisible. "Mother", she wailed, " What is happening to me?" Hela looked at her sorrow in her eyes, "You are changing, my dear." " What, why?" she stuttered. "It is because you are growing my dear." Hela lied. "You will over come this my dear you just have to be patient." Vidia gave her a smile as she notice that the fire was out and she wasn't invisible anymore. "Thank you, mother."

******************************************************************************** The sun was setting over Valhalla, as Brynhildr laid her newborn daughter in a basket. Brynhildr was ashamed; her was tricked by a demon, pretending to be a human into sleeping with it. Upon their union a child was born. The child was to be slayed in the morning, but Brynhildr couldn't let this happen. Looking at her baby girl she smiled, she was born with wings as black as a crow's and eyes of the coulor purple. Kissing the sleeping infant on the head, she gently picked up the basket and made her way silently through the palace, for at the edge of the city awaited Hela, queen of the underworld. "So this is the child that you gave birth to?" Hela smiled, "Yes, she is." Brynhildr said voice full of sorrow. Handing the sleeping infant over to Hela, Brynhildr turned without another word and stocked off in to the night. Hela smiled to herself; little did the Valkyrie know that she had just handed over a very powerful weapon. I think, I will name you Vidia, the dark one. I like it, my darling daughter Vidia. Hela let out a cruel laugh and made her was back to Hel.

_And I am done another chapter, please read and review . Letmesleep out!_


	4. a day in the life of a king

_ First off I would love to thank everyone who reviewed! Second I have taken your comments into consideration, I appreciate your awesome feedback. Now to the story!_

A day in the life of a king

Trailing his hand up her dress, he couldn't help, but to smile. Seeing her miserable and close to tears made him smile. In time she would submit, in time… he thought happily. His hand was so close to her hip, when a guard burst in, stating that they had found Captain America. Letting his hand slip out of her dress her wrapped it around her waist. "Where is the location?" He said smiling, "A spy spotted him in New York, my lord." "Perfect, wait for nightfall, then begin the raid." "Yes my lord." Watching the guard leave, he turned his gaze to his little pet. Letting out a overdue sigh, he said " I must go now, but I will be back pet, and with your beloved Captain America." Letting his hands linger around her waist a little longer, he turned and left.

Using his magic to change from his suite into his amour, he then turned to the guard. "Guard, take her back to her room, now." "Yes, my lord, right away my lord." A young guard said fearfully. Watching the guard walk down the hall, he let out a laugh. Stupid mortal, he thought, walking toward the plane being loaded. "What is our destination time?" Turning to the archer, "We should be there in about four hours, my lord." His voice cold and emotionless. Sitting down he closed his eyes, his hand still feeling warm from her soft, warm skin. He had an evil smirk on his lips, oh the things I am going to do to you, pet. He had found his queen, weather she liked it or not she was his, he felt his trousers getting uncomfortable.

"My lord, we will be arriving in New York in an estimated fifteen minutes," Loki looked up to see the archer standing over him, "Good, go get the men ready." "Yes, my lord." The archer turned and walked off.

It seemed to go by in a flash, they raided the Captains hideout, and kills dozens of S.H.E.I.L.D agents, and now Captain America was on his knees with Loki's staff pressed to his chest. Loki had an evil smile on his face, as he watched the struggling Captain Americas eyes slowly started to turn blue. That wasn't so hard, now was it? He though happily, now all who was left was his oaf of a brother. Probably hiding out with his beloved Jane Foster. Let him hid, he will go on knowing that I had won, and his beloved Mid-guard is mine. Turning to the zombie Captain he smiled "What did she see in you? A mortal, weak and pathetic!" He could feel that anger bubbling up inside of him, "It doesn't matter know thought, I have her and I control you." Letting off a cruel laugh "Archer take, him to the plane." Watching the archer take the now unconscious Captain America inside the plane. Now that the raid was done he could transport back. Closing his eyes, he felt a welcoming breeze. Opening his eyes he looked around, he was in his pet's room. Smiling at the tiny person sleeping in the bed. Walking quietly up to her bedside, he gently touched her bare leg. She began to stir a little bit then relaxed, let off a soft sigh he began to stroke her hair. "So little, yet so powerful", he whispered. Looking down at her again her took in her beauty. Long black hair, thin with little curves, and about 5'7. Leaning down into her ear, whispering, "You my beloved pet are mine and mine only." Placing a kiss on her lips, he disappeared from the room. He really needed someone to satisfy him at the moment, he thought about her, but then decided against it. Waite, he told himself, it would be all the more glorious when she submits herself freely to him. Walking down the halls he went to go find a wrench, that would keep him busy till the morning come.

**Vidia's P.O.V **

I awoke with Mischief sitting on my stomach, "What am I going to do with you?" I said with a smile, as I picked up the sleeping kitten and put him on a pillow. Then the memories of last night hit me like a flood, Loki's hand up my dress, and Steve's location being found. My heart gave a violent lurch. Slowly getting up and making my way over to the closet. I put on a green shirt and a pair of black jeans, and then threw my hair in a ponytail. A knock on the door put me out of my thoughts. A little girl appeared holding a tray of food, she seated it down the left the room, without a single word. Getting up, I made my way over to the tray; I opened to reveal boiled eggs and bread with jam on it. I took an egg and cracked it Peeling off the shell, I instantly gobbled the egg up. After finishing the egg, I closed the platter. There was another knock at the door, a guard came this time. "His highness requests your presence". The guard led me through a marble staircase to a grand hall with a massive marble floor, opening a pair of two heavy doors surrounded by other guards, he gestured me to enter. Slowly walking in, I looked around, the room was cover in gold and green, and there in the middle was Loki, sitting on a throne. "Good morning, pet" He said in a soft voice. "What do you want now, Loki?" "Oh moody, are we?" He got up from his throne and made his way over to me. I backed up, but ran into something hard, Loki… just great, I thought angrily. "So eager to leave, I was having a wonderful time with you yesterday though." He said with an evil smirk, "How about we start where we left off." I felt his hand trailing my side and start to make my way up my shirt, he let off moan. He started to kiss my neck, "Stop, Loki, stop!" I pleaded, His hand stopped, and slipped out of my shirt, but he still kissed my neck. I took a deep breath; time to use what S.H.E.I.L.D taught me.

I lifted my leg and back kicked Loki in his groin, he bended over. Taking advantage of the moment I pushed him down and ran out the door. I looked to both sides, the guards where gone. Thinking in my head I estimate I had, two minutes before he would call the guards. I closed my eyes, feeling a familiar tingle wash over me, I ran to the left, hoping that there was a way out of this place. I hid in the shadows as I saw the guards rushing in the direction of the throne room. I heard Loki screaming, "I want her found, now!" Stupid Loki, I thought, he can't find someone that is invisible. I kept on running down the left marble hall, until I came to a split. Left or right? I thought in the right corridor I felt a small breeze. Right, it is, running down the corridor I came to a courtyard. I could hear the guard's footsteps coming down the corridor; I stood still and didn't make a sound. When they passed I let out a sigh. Okay, if they switch posts every five minutes I have to be out in three minutes. In the courtyard I counted down. Two minute and thirty five seconds left. I quickly went to the courtyard wall and started to climb it. One minute and fifty-three seconds left; walking on the roof I spotted four guards. Thirty seconds left, I waited as they changed posts and watched as two guards walked away. I smiled to myself I darted quickly to the guards, I pounced on the first guard knocking him out, the second guard looked wildly for me. He has his gun raised to shoot; I grabbed the gun out of his hand and knocked him out with it. Okay, guards done now I scaled the roof on the opposite side. I was free! Running straight for the road, I let my invisibility go and slipped into the crowd of people.

The next three hours would be critical; the news for my escape would be hitting all the main cities in the world. There would probably be spies out for me, I would have to find a place to hide, and I needed allies. It hit me I would go to New Orleans, and see if Gambit could help me. I was in an alley, crouched in a dumpster, waiting for nightfall where I could fly, without being seen. Gambit, I laugh, he was my old partner in crime. I missed him, it seemed like I haven't seen him in a million years. Before I slowly drifted off into sleep I wondered if they caught Steve.

It has been two weeks since I left Hel; I was walking down the streets of New Orleans, when I felt some one take my wallet. "Hey!" I saw a man take off into an ally way. I ran after him, turning invisible I watched him slip into an alley. Walking right beside him we entered a long passage way. "Hey, Gambit what's with the smirk?" A man called out. The man called Gambit called out in a very thick Cajun accent "I just stole some rich girls wallet, right under her nose." "Look, she was packen hundreds!" I closed my eyes and felt a familiar tingle come over me. I looked in the room there where two men, a old one, and Gambit. I made fireballs in my hands heat up, "So", I said in a nonchalant voice, "Can I have my wallet back or is this going to get bloody?" Gambit tossed the wallet on the ground, with a smirk. I made the fire balls disappeared and I bent down and picked the wallet up. "So, are you a mutant, too?" He said still smirking. "No, I not sure what I am." "Well, the old man piped up, "We sure could use some powers like yours in LeBeau Clan, want to join?" I smiled, "I would love to join."

************************************************************************************ I woke up, peering out the dumpster it was night. Hopping out of the dumpster I took my ring off and felt a familiar weight on my back. I flapped my wings and lifted my feet off the ground. Next stop, New Orleans. At the rate I was going I would hit New Orleans, by dawn. I prayed that Gambit was there, I needed his help.

For the last, five or so hours I have been flying. The sun was just on the horizon, when I came in to New Orleans. Swooping down into an alleyway, I noticed that the where police everywhere. I put my ring back on and turned invisible. I took a deep breath in; I was back in New Orleans! I smiled, as I made my way down a very familiar alleyway. Knocking on the door, Gambit answered. Looking at me he gave me a smirk, "Long time no see." "Gambit, you haven't aged a day", I said with a smile. "Hey same goes for you, I thought you where never coming back." I looked at Gambit, "Its not safe for me to stay out, lets go in." Entering the room I was greeted to a familiar sight, a card table. Taking a seat, I looked at Gambit. "I am on the run." I said like it was a boulder on my chest. Gambit smirked, "I know, I saw you on the TV. I had a feeling that you would come here. Loki's army didn't have to invade New Orleans, the president surrendered after you and the Avengers where defeated. Boy, I have never seen this many police out for awhile." "I don't know what to do, he caught me then I escaped and now I am here." My voice laced with fear. "Well it's not like you injured him or anything… you didn't right?" He said seriously. "If you saw the things he was doing you would of sacked him to." I said sternly. He let off a laugh, "Vidia, you know a way to a mans heart alright!" "So are you going to let me stay here?" I asked nervously. "Of course you are still part of the gang, Hun." I gently pushed him, "Thanks, Gambit." "Now, enough talk let's play." I watched him shuffle the cards and for the first time, in a long time I felt like I was safe.

_And done! Okay I know I kind of switched the way the story was written in Vidia's paragraph and on, but I wanted to experiment and see how you guys liked it. Once again I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. So she escaped, but Steve was caught! Oh no, what will happen next?_


	5. honour among thieves

_Yay I am back! Thanks for the reviews!_

I was dreaming, opening my eyes I was in the field, yes I knew it. He was here I could feel him, and he seemed pissed. I fully opened my eyes and looked around, the sky was black as coal, there where no stars in it, like all the other times. Feeling his presence closing in on me, I sighed. "You are starting to become more trouble then your worth." I let off a bitter laugh, "You seemed surprised. You did say this was a game, if you think I am going to let you win, you have another thing coming." I turned and looked him straight in the eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green, but they where filled with hate, evil, and a hint of mischief. "I do believe you underestimate my power, pet. I will find you in this God forsaken planet, and when I do I will you begging to kneel before me." I let off a laugh, "Come find me then." I felt the familiar black dizzy feeling washing over my body.

The aroma of bacon, sizzling in a pan. "Gambit?" I called out in to the empty room. "Hey look alive sunshine", Gambit called from another room. I stood up from my make shift bed and stretched, feeling all my bones ache, I stopped. I waltzed up toward the mirror in the tiny room. I had a mark on my neck from where Loki was nibbling. I huffed, that man was going to get it one day. Making my way over to where Gambit stood I stopped, there was so much food on the table. Hash browns, scrambled eggs, biscuits, toast, and bacon. "Holy, Gambit you planning to feed an army?" He laughed,"Na just showing my guest some southern hospitality." I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks, "Thanks, Gambit." He finished putting the last of the bacon on the plate and stetted it down on the table, before turning on the small TV. I grabbed a piece of toast, and began to nibble on it as I watched pictures of me flash up on the screen. "A reward will be given for the one to capture her." A large white man said with a solemn face. I let out a sigh, "So, how long do you think I have before they find me?" I asked questionly. Gambit looked at me and smirked, "I think it would take a year or so if you stay here, but I can get you out of New Orleans, by the end of the week and on a plane to Tibet." "I think I will take you up on that offer Gambit.

It was late Friday night, as me and Gambit reviewed the plans one final time. "Ok, he said with a stern voice, "You are going to hid in the planes cargo hold. Your destination is Lhasa**;** I haveset up a ride that will take you to an old village up high in the mountains, he is an old man, all you have to say is Gambit sent you. Not a chance in Hell will Loki find you there." I smiled "I wouldn't be to sure, Gambit, he is very persistent." He smirked, "Thanks for everything, Gambit." "No problem, thank you, Hun" He gave me a wicked smile. As I grabbed a baffle bag full of clothes, I gave my final good byes, turned invisible and disappeared toward the airport.

The plane was a small bush plane, great, I thought miserably, probably super cramped. There where only two people coming on the air plane, one an old man with gray hair and a mustache, the other a boy around his mid –twenties. I trailed behind them, as they made their way up the planes steps. Once they where seated I ran to the back of the plane and slipped into the cargo hold's door. Putting my bag down, I took a seat on a crate marked food, I waited five minutes before the planes engines roared to life.

The cargo hold was fucking cold, I could see my own breath, good thing I brought a jacket. I had been sitting on a box for the last seven hours, I had no clue when we would be arriving, I wonder what I would have been doing if I hadn't escaped. Probably finding a way to save the Avengers. A felt guilty, I was free and they where stuck under Loki's mind control. The plains speaker came on, "We are now coming into land in Lhasa, the temperature is -18c and the time is 7:34 am.

The plane landed with a jolt, I grabbed my duffle bag and made my way out of the plane unseen. The airport was small and located in a valley in the mountain; there was only a command tower. I saw an old man waiting in the shadows, going near him I said, "Gambit sent me." The man smiled evilly, "I bet he did."  
"Oh crap", I muttered. That voice, that stupid voice! " So, you thought that you could escape me?" Loki said dryly. "H-How did you find me?" He smirked, "After little persuasion, from your friend…" My heart sunk, "He sold me out?" "Your reward was very grand, no thief could resist." "Your lying…" he let out a cruel laugh, "And you are naive and very foolish." I started to turn, when he roughly grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. Pressing himself on me he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You can't escape now pet." He roughly grabbed me and spun me around so I was facing him. Taking my wrist, he slipped the bracelet off. I gave him a confused look; it was only greeted with an evil smile. His hand reached into his pocket, he pulled out a ring and took my hand and slipped it on my ring finger. Finding my voice, after a moment, "What the hell is this? I said pointing to the ring. "I do believe the mortals call it a ring", he replied smartly. "Loki, cut the crap, I know what it is, why is it on my finger?" I replied giving him an annoyed look. "It will prevent you from running off without my knowing" "Ah, so another way to put it, it is a fancy leash." I said angrily. "You really are testing my patience, pet. First, your outburst, then your fetal attempted to run away." I looked him dead in the eye, "Well, I wasn't going to just stand there and let you have your hand roaming my body." I knew that slap was coming before I had time to register I had been struck. Letting out a groan of pain, I gingerly rubbed my cheek. Loki looked pleased, with my face. I saw his eyes advert from my face to my neck, oh crap, I though. His eyes lit up with pure glee, as his long, cold fingers traced the mark on my neck. I cringed, as I turned to the side, I prayed this was all a bad dream. I was still in New Orleans, Gambit didn't rat me out, and Loki isn't touching my neck, I _whished_ this was a bad dream.

**Loki's P.O.V**

I slowly trace the marred spot, on her neck. I smiled as she looked away, I wanted more of her, now. Feeling once again, a need to dominate her, belittle her, _break_ her. Grabbing her by the wrist I teleported us back to Cologne. We where back in the thrown room. She let out a long groan, "Isn't it great to be back?" She looked at me, "I rather be dead than here." Smiling, I said, "To bad, my plans require you alive at all times." Tightening my grip on her wrist I began to drag her back to her room. "I have some business to take care of pet, but I will be back." Opening the door to her room I pushed her in and slammed it shut once again." Now that, that's taken care of, time to go take a visit to my mind slaves. Walking swiftly down the long marble halls, I came to a stop at a metal door. Opening it I saw Mr. Stark and , with the tesseract. "What is the status report, ?" "My Lord, we are close to completion on the weapons." I smiled, "Good".

**Vidia's P.O.V **

After being pushed into my room by Loki, I made my way over to the bed. Lying upon my bed was Mischief, curled up in a ball, I flopped onto the bed. The kitten gave me an angry look before resting its head once again. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. Gambit had betrayed me for money; well I guess honor among thieves is dead. A part of me though doesn't believe it, well I guess it is just my foolishness showing, I thought bitterly. I sighed, looking at the ring on my right ring finger. It was silver with an emerald in it, kind of like the bracelet. There was no doubt in my mind it was charmed by Loki. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind, it is easier to forget about all my problems that way. Eventually I fell asleep.

A baby? A baby is what Brynhildr begged her to take. Pathetic, Hela watched as the very pregnant Valkyrie begged her to keep her unborn child. "Why out of all the people you come to me?" Hela said with a sickening glare, because Brynhildr said slowly, "I mated with a demon, not even the All-Father would let me save this baby's life. So I beg of you, please take my child and raise it as your own." Hela smirked, a demon? she thought, this baby might just be a very good thing to keep around. "Very well, Brynhildr I will take your baby and raise it as my own. I will come to retrieve it the night before its execution, meet me on the edge of the city. Now go before I change my mind." "Thank you", Brynhildr cried as she bowed and left. No my dear Brynhildr, thank you, Hela said to the air, and let off an evil laugh. How cowardly must the All-Father be to fear a baby? Hela let off another laugh. She in the end will _always_ have the last laugh.

_Done another chapter, read and please review. Much appreciated. Letmesleep out!_


	6. the game

I smiled at her, she was sleeping soundly. I wonder what she dreamt of when I wasn't interfering, and then I heard the most glories thing. She _moaned_ my name, I smiled evilly, I made my hand up her leg, finding she was wet I let out a low chuckle, Whispering in her ear, I can make your dreams come true pet, all you have to do is submit to me. She let out another moan, and started to stir. I disappeared into the shadows; I wanted to see what would happen next.

**Vidia's P.O.V**

I darted up from my bed, the dream I had a nightmare, I had submitted to Loki. I was begging him to take me over and over again. I felt wet, letting out a gasp, I made my way over to the bathroom, I was sure Loki was behind the dream. I turned on the shower and slipped into it. I began to scrub my body. I wanted to make sure that every inch was clean; I wanted to be clean from my body's betrayal. When I turned the water off I grabbed a towel and headed in to the bedroom once again. "So, how was your night?" I looked up with shocked face. I held the towel tighter, "Good", I lied. He let out a laugh, "You are a horrible liar. Tell me did you dream?" "What are you getting at, Loki?" "Did you?" He strode over to me and grabbed my waist. "Yes", I said quietly, I was more concerned about my towel falling down. "What did you dream about?" "Why do you care?" I asked, my nerves going sky-high. "Well I went to check on you my beloved pet, and I heard you moaning my name. I do believe that you are starting you submit, slowly you are starting to bend, pet." I felt the anger in my voice as I spoke, "I will never submit." He leaned down so his lips where barely touching mine, "I hope not, I am getting very lonesome ruling Mid-guard, I would like to think you will come to your senses eventually. You are mine to control; even your body is starting to side with me. " I was at a lose of words, my mouth just fell open. "You did something." I managed to say. "No my pet that dream was all by the doing of your mind." I looked at him horrified; he smiled as his lips came crashing down on mine. My eyes where wide, I had one hand wrapped around my towel and the other one was trying to claw at Loki. His tongue forcefully slip in to my mouth, panicking I clamped my mouth down on his tongue. He quickly pulled away, "I have to go now, but I will be seeing you again, be prepared." He gave me an evil smirk, I felt tears coming down my eyes; he looked at me then left.

After an hour I ran into the closet, I quickly got changed a simple pair of leggings and a long sleeve tee shirt. Then putting my hair up in a ponytail, there was a knock on my door, I watched in fear as I saw the door open slowly, a guard entered. "The king request your presence", oh what fun this will be, I thought angrily with a bit of fear. We walked down corridors for five minutes till we came to a large metal door; the guard entered a pin code, 8240. I better keep that in mind, for next time, I smirked. I entered the room with the guard; it was large, but dimly lite, like the rooms in Saw. Oh crap, I am going to die, he lost it, I am dead.

"Nice to see you again", he came out of the shadows, "I wanted to show you something, pet." He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward the darker side of the room. The lights turned on and there standing in front of us where the avengers including Steve. "No…" I said quietly, "Notice, the rings on their fingers, just like yours." I looked down on their fingers, "What did you do to them Loki?" I could barely go above a whisper. "I need a way to keep you contained, every time you attempt to run away, or disobey me. The ring won't hurt you, it will hurt them." My heart sunk, "You are a horrible person." His lips started to nibbled on the shell of my ear. "Stop! I began to panic, I couldn't take him on with out him hurting the Avengers, where was Thor when you needed him? His lips ghosted to the crook of my neck, "Why should I stop, there isn't anything stopping me from taking you." "I thought you wanted a game though? Sure it would be simple to take me, but it wouldn't be fun, compared to if I submitted fully on my own free will." He stopped kissing my neck, "Hmm true, what are you suggesting then?" "A game, I will play any game of your choosing, if you win I will submit fully and freely", I saw his eyes light up, "but if I win I want one on the Avengers out of your control." "So" I said in a sly voice, "Do we have a deal?' I had my hand out. " I will be picking the Avenger, yes we have a deal", and he shook my hand. In a flash we where transported to a lavish room, full of gold and green, there is a bed off to the corner, in the middle was a fireplace. I am guessing this was his room. Loki motioned me to sit down on a leather couch. "The game I chose is chess, he snapped his fingers and a chess board appeared. "Pick your colour," "I looked at the board, white goes first, so I would chose black. "Black", I said quickly. He gave me a smirk, "Let the game begin."

After what seemed for like forever, I had Loki in checkmate by my knight. His face was priceless, he was trapped. "I couldn't help, but to smile as I went in for the kill. As my hand went across the board, my fingers accidently brushed my fingers on my king piece. It happened in slow motion, the piece started to rock back and fourth, Loki's head shot up, his eyes where following it. Like it was a wounded animal, and he was the lion, then to my despair it fell. I had lost, my victory so close, only for it to be snatched from me. Loki smiled evilly; he let out a chuckle "I win" In a flash, he picked me up bridal style and threw me on the bed, he was instantly straddling me, "Do you fully and freely submit?" "I let out a sigh, "Yes" "Good". His lips attacked my lips, his tongue claiming dominance. I let off a small moan, his lips trailed my jaw. His hands ripped off my leggings and shirt. In a flash his armor disappeared, his teeth nipped my neck. Slowly his lips started to trail my stomach, "Loki' I reluctantly moaned. "Mhh, he spread my legs, ripped off my underwear, spreading my legs he entered me. I let off a moan, "Loki".

I didn't know what time it was, all I knew I was in Loki's bed. My mind was spinning, I shifted and felt his arm tighten around my waist, what did I do? I had done the thing I said I would never do. I felt Loki start to wake. Quickly closing my eyes, he got up "So beautiful" he stroked my bare back. After a while I heard the doors close. I got up and wrapped the fur blanket around my body; I saw a note on the bedside table,

_Pet, shower and get changed, there is a dress laid out for you, a guard will come in an hour. I have a surprise for you._

I looked on the couch, there was an emerald green dress lying there. I went to his bathroom and took a shower. I let the water run over me, my body hurt still. I turned off the faucet and dried my hair, it was straight. Going back to the couch I slipped into the dress. It was short and strapless, tight to my hips then it flowed out. What did I get myself into?

_I don't own nothing, read and review._


	7. Stark

_Hi I own nothing._

**Loki's P.O.V**

I was in the throne room looking down on a painting Tony Stark; I smirked, she submitted for a chance to save this _weak_ mortal, how pathetic. "What did you do to them?" he said angrily, staggering to get up. I let out a laugh, "I opened their minds to a life under submission." He turned to look at his pathetic team, "Vidia... what did you do to her?" He said his anger starting to rise. "Clam yourself, Mr. Stark, I would hate for her to see you dead." " You son- of- a -bitch, what did you do to her!" his voice full of pure rage. I grabbed his throat, and pushed him against the wall, "Don't worry about your precious baby Avenger, she is by my side as my Queen." I said in a hiss. "Your wrong if you ever think she would rule with you." I let out a cruel laugh, " No, Mr. Stark, it is you who is wrong, she submitted herself to me." His eyes widen, " Your wrong, your wrong…" he said with a shaken voice. "You can sit in your own delusional world, while I am fucking her senseless, having her beg my name, my touch. The things I am going to do to her." Letting him drop to the ground, " she is coming soon; I suggest it is in your best interest, not to mention our little chat to her. Do I make myself clear? I won't hesitate for a second to kill you." he nodded slowly. I turned to the door as she entered, I smirked. "Good morning, pet", I saw her cringe a little. Turning to Mr. Stark I smiled, "Aren't you going to say hello?" Her eyes widened as she saw him, she ran as fast as her dress would allow. She embraced him, "Tony", and her voice getting shaky "Is it really you?" "Sure is, tiny wings." Her eyes where full of happiness, then she turned to me, "Why?" I smirked, "It is all part of the game", and I grabbed her from Starks arms and pulled her to me. I curtest her face, "All part of the game." I let out a sigh, "I must go, but I will be back. Enjoy your time together." I gave an evil smile and kissed her lips and left.

**Vidia's P.O.V**

I watched as Loki left, then turned to Tony. "I missed you so much, are you okay?" "Yes, are you okay, though?" "Ya, I am fine", I replied shaky. "What did he do to you?" his voice serious, "I let out a sigh, I felt the tears starting to go down my cheeks, "I let him take me", I said in a wail. He pulled me into a hug, "oh what did I do?" "It is not your fault, you don't know how much power he has." "I know, Tony, do you know has Pepper is?" I waned to get off the subject. "No, I don't I hope she is okay through." "We need to get out of here, I fear for the plans he has in store for us." My voice quiet." I am risking a lot telling you this Vidia, but he is insane, he wants to make you his queen." My face went pale, "What?" was all I manage to say. " He loves you, he wants to make you his queen." "This is bad, this is very bad. I can't be his queen" "Well, my beloved, whether you like it or not you will be my queen." My heart stopped for a second, I looked to see Loki standing there in his full battle attire. His face showed a mixture of amusement and anger, "Stark you should have kept your mouth shut, it would have been safer." In a flash Loki's staff was pressed against Tony's chest, I watched in horror as his chest turned blue. I was shaking like a leaf as he turned to me, "Come here", he motioned lazily for me to come, I stood where I was. "Don't disobey me, I have no patience for this" he said in a low voice. I slowly made my way to him, hating every second of it; Looking over, I saw a zombie Tony. I accidentally let a whimper slip, "Don't fear", his tone soothing, I was panicking. He stroked my back, "Don't touch me," I whispered, he let out a chuckle, "Or what?" I pushed his chest." Oh come now, that is all you have?" he said tauntingly. " Go fuck yourself, Loki", I replied with venom dripping in every word. "That's why I have you, pet." He threw me over his shoulders, holy shit! I was going into panic mode; I started to hit his back. He let out a laugh, "Oh you are wounding me, oh please stop." Well, I though, that wasn't the smarted idea, he is wearing armor. We where now walking down the hall, I started to squirm, "Resistance is futile, pet." "Let me go!" I screamed, by now we where in his room. He threw me on his bed, then pinning me with his body. I could feel the bulge on my waist, I looked to the side, "face me," he cooed. Reluctantly I looked, "Fuck you Loki, fuck you," I said angrily. He smirked and his lips ghosted near my ears, "I am going to brake you in everyway, pet." He whispered, I could feel his cool breath hit my ear shell. He raised my hands above my head and bound them to the headboard, "Please don't," I begged. He smiled and kissed my lips roughly, I felt him slip his hand under my dress. Tracing my leg, I let out a shuttered breath. His hand stopped as it reached its destination, slowly he took off my under wear. For the first time in a long time I was powerless, it wasn't like the first time he took me, I made a bet, no this was different he was going to take me and I was unwilling. I felt his finger toy with my lips; I bit down on my lip in order to hide a moan. His lips started to trail down my neck, I tried to get away from his touch. Then he thrust his finger inside of me; I let off a small moan. He slid out; I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. He looked at me, and smirked. Getting off of me, he left.

After a minute, my bondages disappeared, I took a deep breath. I was thankful, but I also wanted to be touched. What the hell is wrong with me? I thought angrily, I was starting to lose it in here. I thought about what Tony said, make you his _queen_. No it wouldn't happen, it couldn't happen. I wiped the tears off my cheeks, I sighed, what would I be doing if I never left Hel? Probably be training to kill innocent people, I was only a pawn in her eyes, but she did take me as one of her own child. For that I was grateful, my real mother wasn't there for me. Standing up I starched and looked around, the room was beautiful. Gold walls, green velvet curtains, and the bed was breath taking. The frame was a dark wood, four-post bed with snake engraved into each post. Gold silk sheets, with green embroider into them. I liked the bed without Loki on top of me. Eh, I fucking hate him, but his smirk turns me on. That is it, I am fucked in the head, Loki is a sadistic, cruel, and mean. I should hate him, but I don't, I don't know how I feel about him. My life is a fucking train wreck in the making.

**Loki's P.O.V**

Leaving the room I made my way to a small wooden door, entering the room in the corner man sat on a chair. "Is it done?" I asked with a smile. "Yes my king, the ring is done." "Perfect", he got up and handed me the ring. It was stunning, an oval emerald in the center, with two triangles shooting off from the center covered in diamonds, across the band was square emeralds. "You will receive your pay." The man handed me a box, I put the ring in it and left the room. Well it was time to tell my beloved pet, she was going to be my wife.

Entering my room I found her sitting on a leather chair, looking at the fire. I smirked, her hair was slightly waving and her bang covered her right eye. She looked wild, "Come pet" She turned to look at me, "Excuse me?" I didn't have time for this, I scooped her off he chair and transported us to her beloved New York. She let out a gasp, we where in Central park.

**Vidia's P.O.V.**

We where in central park, I looked around the park was fine, but then outside of it New York was slowly starting to rebuild. I shivered in the fall air; I was only wearing the dress. I looked to the side to see the Alice in Wonderland statue, I loved the book. I had a tattoo of the quote "We are all mad here, you may have noticed I 'm not all there myself" with the Cheshire cat smile. I gave Loki a side glance, "Why are we here?" "Well pet a little bird told me that you love Alice and Wonderland", he took my hand. Something was up with him; I looked to the side and watched a crow soar across the sky. So free, so careless, I felt Loki squeeze my hand, I turned to him. He had removed the emerald ring off my finger; I shot him a confused glare. He smiled and went to his pocket, and pulled out a velvet box. My heart was beating faster, oh God no, I thought. He opened the box and there inside was a beautiful ring. I pulled my hand from his grip, and started to back away. The fall wind was blowing my hair all over, it was in my face for a second. When I pulled it off of my face Loki was gone.I was terrified, and I wanted to run. Looking around Loki was nowhere in sight. My nerves where on the fray, then something grabbed me and everything was slowly fading into the darkness, the last thing I heard was a crows call.

"Brynhildr, the spawn you carry poses a threat to the nine realms. Upon the birth of your spawn, it will be condemned to death at Dawn." "No", Brynhildr cried out, "There is no other way, my decision is final", the All-Father declared. Brynhildr left the palace and returned to Valhalla. She couldn't let this baby die. Sighing she decided she would go see Hela.

_Done please read and review._


	8. the crow

"Come to the light Vidia" I was in the dark, a ball of light was floating in the center. "Come to me dear", I slowly began to fallow it, "That's it, good girl." I walked to the light and gingerly touched it; the light engulfed me. I let off a scream as my eyes shot open.

I could feel the wind blowing on my hair; Looking up I saw Loki looking down at me. He smiled and stroked my hair; I flinched and started to get up. "Don't move", he said calmly; all I wanted to do is get out of Loki's arms, " What happened?" I said quietly. "Well, I believe you saw your engagement ring and fainted." My brows knitted together, "My what?" I got out of Loki's arms and staggered to my feet, looking at him with wide eyes. He gave me an evil smile, "No! Your crazy, I am not going to marry you!" He scowled, "Well, its not like you have a choice." "Well obviously you don't know the meaning of a proposal!" I nearly screamed. He let off a laugh, "Your so naïve, I wanted you to be mine since I laid eyes on you, now don't make this any harder on yourself. Come to me, say you will be mine." I was shaking, "No, please take someone that would actually love you." I was pleading with him. "You already submitted yourself to me, think of it like, how the mortals say, the final nail in the coffin?" "I don't love you though!" "I have had enough, you will marry me and it is final!" I was in tears, as he roughly grabbed my hand and slipped the ring on to my finger. I looked to a nearby tree, there was a black crow sitting there, looking at me. I just looked at it; Loki grabbed my hand and led me toward the Alice statue. "Why would this ever fascinate you?" I looked up at him, tears still in my eyes." It was the first book I read when I was in Mid-gard, it intrigued me, a girl lost in a world full of amazing things, and people." My voice very shaky. "For a person that was born in Hel, you could relate to Alice?" I shot him a death glare, "Hel is a place of death and destruction, the land drenched in the blood of the guilty, and lost souls that will walk till the end of time. I am nothing like her; we just both simply happened to find a better place somewhere else." "Then why didn't she stay in Wonderland?" "She had a family to go back to, I didn't" he smirked, and in a innocent voice he said, "I thought Hela was your mother?" He just wanted to get a rise out of me, I told myself, "Loki, Hela is not my mother." I said very calmly and slowly. I whipped the tears off my cheeks, "And I know, you know that." He kissed my neck, "Let's go, I want to celebrate our engagement." "No" I replied bluntly, "Well, once again you don't have a choice." Kissing the crook of my neck, we where transported to Tony's penthouse. Last time I was here I witnessed Tony getting thrown out the window.

The room was, to my surprise cleaned up. I turned to the window and saw the view, the west side of New York was still destroyed, and the North was starting to rebuild. "I hate it here" I said softly, "Pray tell?" "It reminds me, that you won, and you _threw_ Tony out a window." "Well I like it here, even more now." "Of course you do." He kissed my lips, his tongue sliding into my mouth. After a minute he broke the kiss, "Shall we celebrate?" I shook my head; he grabbed my waist and threw me on his back. "You have to stop doing this!" I said starting to get nervous. "It is only going to make me hate you even more!" He slapped my ass, "That wasn't very gentleman like." I said nervous and angrily. He threw me on what I was guessing Tony's bed. Pinning me down he began to kiss me roughly down my neck. I started to shake my head, but gave up when he sent me a death glare. "Good girl", his hand began to make its way up my dress, and then he ripped it off. I let out a squeak, and began to resist. His one hand trailed up my curve, stopped. It felt so good; it has been forever since I got laid. I let out a sigh, his hands started to fiddle with my bra, "I hate this thing", he said under his breath. "Good" I said with a smile, finally he just ripped it off. "Hey! I needed that!" "Not right now" His hand rubbed my boob, while his mouth sucked my other boob. I let out a moan. His lips trailed down to my stomach, fuck I thought angrily, I loved it. He stopped, and his lips attacked my lips. This isn't right, I thought guilty, I needed to do something. Summoning up my strength, I pushed him off me and on to the floor. " You are becoming very disobedient pet. " He said annoyed, "Well I wasn't going to let you fuck me. So I did something about it." My voice was smug; I grabbed a sheet and covered my breasts, "Its not happening, Loki" I said strongly, he smirked "Very well, _fiancé"_ His voice filled with mirth. "You know how to hit low, Loki." I said with a snarl, " I think it is time for you to have a rest" "Oh no! I am not going to-", but I was cut off with Loki grabbing my arm. The darkness was slowly seeping into me, "You fucking ass", was all I could manage to say before I passed out.

**Loki's P.O.V**

That didn't go the way I wanted it to go, I looked over at the girl passed out on the bed. The sheet still covered her body, I sighed I was getting impatient. It has been over a month since I caught her, I thought by now she would of submitted, even when I fucked her brains out. She _still_ didn't budge, but now she will have to submit. The ring on her finger glistened in the light; oh she will make a good little wife. I draped a blanket over her and left the room, time to get the wedding plans in place. I smiled; I wonder what the solider would think of me marring his gal pal, what would he _think_… Transporting to Germany, I made my way to the lad. Lined against the wall where the Avengers, grabbing my staff, I strode to the solider. Pointing the staff in his chest, I watched as a light blue replaced the dark blue. I heard a gasp; looking down at the solider I smirked. "You!" he said fiercely, "Yes me, solider." "What did you do to Vidia?" "Is that what all you avengers ask first?" He launched himself at me, I quickly dodged it. "Don't make me regret my decision solider." I said sharply, "I wanted to inform you about your gal pal, I am not sure how to say this. Ah yes, she is mine, and we are set to wed." his eyes where wide, "Are you mad, she will never marry you!" " She doesn't have to like it now, but in time she will eventually stop fighting me and come to me. Oh and did I tell you that I fucked he?" He launched himself again, and failed miserably, "Your lying!" he yelled, I smiled, "Oh, but I am not, solider. I have no use for you anymore" Plunging the spear into his chest, I smirked. His reaction was better then expected, the golden solider reduced to a mindless doll. Transporting back to New York, I was greeted by the sight of Vidia. "Where did you go?" she asked suspiciously, "No where important." She frowned, "I see you found some clothes" "Ya, I found them in Pepper's closet." I gave her a once over; she was wearing a black cocktail dress that was very low cut. "I think you look very sexy." She rolled her eyes, "Give it a rest, Loki"

**Vidia's P.O.V**

I tried to fight rolling my eyes, but I failed miserably, I hated the dress, sadly it was the only thing that would fit, everything else was to big. Looking at Loki I noticed he was wearing his full battle armor, and then I noticed the bulge down south. "What happened to Pepper, anyway?" I figured if Tony got caught, Pepper didn't stand a chance alone in the alien invasion. "I am keeping a close eye on her", he replied nonchalantly. "How nice" I replied sarcastically, all I wanted to do was have a nice long hot shower. I stared at him for a minute, for the first time I noticed how young he was. I was six- hundred years old, I had no clue how old he was. "Since I'm asking random questions, how old are you?" He let off a laugh, "I am at least two thousand years old, Hun." I flinched, Gambit only Gambit called me Hun. I smiled, "Wow, you have 1,400 staked against me. Fuck you Loki."

"What is wrong mother?" Vidia replied in a quiet voice, " Vidia, my darling daughter, it is time you found out the real story of how I found you…"

_Cliffhanger! Or something likes that. Read and review please, it makes me feel warm in fuzzy in side and check out my new story called Sigyn's betrayal._


	9. Meeting up with your past

_Ok we are on, and loud!_

March 1942

Vidia was walking down the streets of Brooklyn, New York as the mortals called it. What a place! She thought happily, she needed to get out of Hel for a day or two, clear her head of all thoughts. Looking around at all the people running around, she cracked a grin. Then she spotted a man, not like any though, different. He was with a brown haired man in an army uniform, compared to the brown haired man, this man was a shrimp. Easy pickpocketing, letting off a laugh she made her was over to the two men. Casually walking behind the two she overheard some of their conversation " Still on for dancing tonight?" The brown haired man said, looking over to the blond haired man. "Sure" he said meekly " Come on cheer up, I am bringing some ladies." He stopped, now's my chance she thought, she "accidently" bumped into him, gliding her hand into his back pocket, she grabbed the wallet and discreetly put it into her pocket. "Sorry", she lied as she gave him a small smile. Making her way towards a small ally to see what she claimed. Looking through the wallet she saw five dollars, his I.D. and a rejected military recruitment letter. She looked it over, Steve Rogers, rejected in big red letters. How sad, she said to the air, putting the wallet into her pocket she left the ally, and back on to the streets of Brooklyn. Little did she know that one day they would cross paths again.

May 2011

"Gambit are you okay? "Vidia said with a face showing concern, "You fell pretty hard, maybe you should sit this one out, I can manage on my own." "I think your right, Darlin." Throwing him a small smile, it has been three years since she joined the LeBeau clan. She had been taught how to fix cards, and be more discreet about pickpocketing people. "Ok you know what to do, target the drunks and the junkies, got it?" "Ya, I got it, Gambit." She said nonchalantly, with that she grabbed her jacket and left the room. She walked around the streets, and sat at a near by café. She looked at the woman coming out of an ally way, she was a redhead, the same redhead I have see popping up everywhere Vidia went. She looked at her and walked away, Vidia had a feeling that something was up. She went into an ally of the main strip, walking slowly she could hear footsteps behind her. "I know when I am being flowed." She said with a menacing voice, looking around there was the redhead, a man with a bow, and a man with an eye patch. "Miss, I am going to have to ask you to come with us." The man with the eye patch said with a strong voice. "Oh is that so?" She said with a sneer, narrowing her eyes, "And if I don't?" The other man raised his bow. "Put that down, your only going to injure yourself." I hissed, she balled her hands into fists and let the fire escape her hands. "Clint, lower the bow", the man said with a commanding voice. She watched as he did, slowly she let the fire die out. "Lets be peaceful about this, Miss…" "Its Vidia!" she snapped. "Okay, Vidia, we are going to ask that you peacefully come with us." "Who are you people?" she asked voice full of annoyance. "We are from S.H.E.I.L.D." "Ahhh, I see, and what do you want with me?" "You have made your self quite a problem on our radiare." The redhead said in a Russian accent. " I guess people have a funny way of getting on your radiare then." The man in the eye patch frowned, "You are a very powerful person, we have been keeping an eye on you for over a year." "How much do you know about me?" she said with a smirk, "We know enough to see that you could cause a problem to us." "We already went through that!" She snapped. "Lets cut to the chase, what do you want from me now?" "We would like to recruit you in avengers " The man in the eye patch said clearly. Vidia smirked, "Okay." In a flash she was heading back to Gambit, telling what had happened, and told him she was leaving to go to New York. He smiled and said "Good luck, Darlin." She was boarding a plane with Fury, Natasha, and Clint.

April 2012

"Sir, the Tesseract is acting up!" said in a rushed voice. Vidia looked at the tesseract, it was in some sort of holding thing. "Sir we should start to evacuate like everyone else." She said looking at him nervously. Just then the Tesseract shot a blue surge and there on a platform was a man. "Sir! We need to go now!" Maria called out. She watched as the troops circle the man with their guns out. Vidia was beside Fury, as she saw them shoot the man. The bullets flew off the man like nothing as he shot and stabbed them, then Clint shot him. The man stabbed him in the chest as a blue light started to glow where the wound was. The man smiled, I have to do something! She formed a fireball and shot it at the man. He landed on the ground, "Lets go!" She saw as Fury grabbed the Tesseract and put it into a case. Then in a flash Fury was on the ground, she ran out of the room. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Was the only words that went threw her head, this is very bad. Then she heard the walls start to crumble, making her way over to the car park. There was a look of horror on her face as she saw Maria on the ground. Looking up she saw the man, getting into the S.H.E.I.L.D truck. She looked at the man, and he looked at her. A name popped up into her head, " Loki…" the name rolled of her tongue like velvet. He smiled, she shook out of her daze and grabbed her gun and shot at the truck driving away. Dam! She screamed. Thinking back to all the stories Hela told her about the gods, but why would the son of Odin _kill_ those people? She snapped out of her thoughts, she ran towards a motorcycle and started it. Revving the gas she drove out of the base and into the dessert. She watched in horror as a blue beam took down a helicopter, Vidia pulled over at the crash sight, "Fury, are you okay?" She asked worried.

Two days later

Vidia was walking to the entrance, of the Helicarrier; she was surprised to see Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers. "Well, well, well, welcome to our lovely little home on the sea." She said to the men, Steve was taken back, Bruce smiled. "It is a honor to meet you , and you too Steve. I do believe we have met before." She then turned and entered the Helicarrier. Later that night they had found the location of Loki, in Stuttgart, Germany. "Vidia, you are going to have to go under cover to find out what he after." Natasha said, "Why can't you do it?" The Russian smirked, "I am not a demi-goddess or immortal." Vidia smirked, "Fine." The plan was pretty straightforward, go to the museum where the iridium is located; stop him when the other avengers come. "I hate this dress." She called out to Natasha, "it works for you though, very classy." The dress stopped at my knees, it was black velvet, strapless, and an emerald green bow was in the back. "Put these on." She said, they where black pep toe pumps. "Oh and this, it is a mic t will keep us in touch. "You look great" Then she was then boarding a plane to Germany.

"I said kneel!" he yelled to the crowed of people, everyone all got down on our knees. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Then an old man behind me rose, "Not to men like you." The old man said with pride in his voice. "There are no men like me." Loki said with a smile, "There are always men like you." Loki smiled even wider, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He aimed the scepter at the man, as the beam came towards us I stood up and absorbed the beam. Vidia let out a groan, and turned to the shocked Loki. "Then there are people like me to stop me like you." She said powerfully, and then the avengers came.

They where back on the plane with Loki captured, then thunder started to appear. "What the hell, there isn't even a cloud in the sky." Natasha said with a confused look. "What's the matter scare of a little thunder?" Steve said to Loki. I looked at them both, "I am not overly fond of what happens next." Then, Thor came.

After all that crap, they where finally back on the Helicarier, with Loki in his cell. Vidia looked at him through the monitor, then glanced over at Tony, who was annoying . Then Steve's voice cut in "Will you stop that. Take off that suite and what are you." "Um… Billionaire, Playboy, plantrophist." Vidia smiled "You forgot Narsistic." "So she finally speaks to us." "You humans are so pathetic and tiny." She looked at him, Fury came in. "Vida your on prisoner duty." She let out a groan, grabbed her book and left the room with out a word. She scanned the lock card, and entered the room, with the holding cell. She sat in the chair and started to Alice in Wonderland, "We are all mad here," The Cheshire cat, said. "I am not." Alice said, "You must be, or else you wouldn't have came here." She closed her eyes and set the book down on the panel, then she looked at Loki. Loki was looking at her, eyes locking her eyes. He smirked, "Something on your mind?" She kept quiet, "There is something on your mind, tell me what is it?" He was closer to the glass barrier now. She let off a sigh, "Why on Gods green earth are you here and Thor too, for that matter." He let off a laugh, "I am here to rule it." "Your nuts." She said bluntly, he stopped laughing soon after that. "I told you what's on my mind, now what is on yours?" "What my what?" she question with a smirk, "Don't play games with me demon." Her head shot straight up, "How did you know?" "I have been to Hela before, I don't think I could not notice such a gorgeous creature." She didn't bat an eyelash, she got up and left. She was pretty sure he was checking out her ass, as she walked away, but then she turned towards him. "You will never win." Then turned and left the room. "Famous last words, my pet."

_I own nothing! Please read and review! Thanks! _


	10. the fall

_I own nothing._

Vidia watched as the surroundings where up in flams, she was mad, no pissed. Blind by hated for her mother, how could she abandon her like that. Leave her with Hela! Brynhildr, she thought bitterly, a valkery mated with a demon. Well I don't think she would want to have me around in her life. Abandon me; Vidia could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She would make Brynhildr pay, she would. Vidia had an evil smile form on her face.

Hela smiled, such a naive girl, a little lie could send her up inflames. Well she get rids of her own mother for her, one less person to kill by herself. Her "daughter" was becoming the weapon she hoped for, the gods would fear her and regret the day they trapped her down here.

"Holy crap", Vidia said with wide-eyes, looking at the portal in the middle of the sky. "We need to get Loki's staff, in order to stop the portal!" she heard Tony say knowingly. "How the hell are we going to make it to Stark towers with all these creatures, coming out of that thing!" she hissed pointing at the portal. Her question was ignored, the Avengers where off in different directions. Steve, Natasha, and Clint where evacuating people on the ground. , had hulked out, Thor and Tony where up in the sky shooting down aliens. So that left her gawking at the portal in the sky, she quickly took off her ring. Spreading her black wings she flew off into the sky. "Tony! Watch your back you have three alien crafts behind you!" Vidia called out. She shot two of them with her fireballs, then she flew side by side with Tony. "Thanks, Hun." Tony said, "Don't mention it," she said gingerly. "Where to now, Tony?" "I'm heading to Stark tower, you are going to stay out of sight." "What! You can't possibly be serious! We are a team." She said angrily. Her angry outburst fell on death ears; she let out a frustrated sigh as she shot another alien. She trailed behind Tony and landed on Stark tower's balcony. She turned invisible, and watched as Tony landed on a platform, his armor coming off him. Is he crazy! He is going to face a god and his was defenseless.

She slipped off the balcony with out a sound, and crept into Tony's lounge area. "What have I to fear?" Loki said in a sarcastic voice. "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing." Tony replied nonchalantly "Yes, I've met them." Loki said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a demon: a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." "That was the plan." She scoffed, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you." Tony said his tone starting to get more serious. "I have an army" "We have a hulk" "I thought the beast had wandered off…" "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!" Tony said his voice was as serious as Vidia has ever head it. "How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be too busy fighting you?" Loki pointed his scepter to Tony's chest, nothing happened. "This usually works" Loki said looking down at the scepter, "Performance issues?" Tony asked curiously. In the matter of seconds Loki had thrown Tony out the window. Holyshit! What do I do? She thought sickly, if I go save Tony there is a chance I will be heard by Loki. "Come out, come out, I know you're here demon." Loki said with a voice calm with an undertone of evil. Her breath hitched in her throat, he made his way towards her. "Come on, don't be shy, I won't hurt you …" She shot him with a fireball, and dashed towards the broken window. Loki grabbed her arm, she snapped out of her invisibility. The roughly pulled her arm up almost braking it. She let out a scream, her feet where dangling off the ground. She started to kick his leg, no effect. "Are you finished your fetal attempt of injuring me?" he said tiredly. She stopped and looked at his face. "Good girl" Vidia felt her face heat up, she kick Loki's groin. He let go of her, and she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Staggering to her feet she ran to the balcony, Loki nowhere in sight. Suddenly she was on the ground, Loki on top of here, "I think you need to have a long nap" Oh shit, I am dead! She thought, "No!" she screamed. His hand was on the top of her skull; a tingly sensation was going all throughout her body. Her eyes reluctantly began to close; she let out what she thought to be her last breath. He smelt like mint, she noted mentally, her eyes closed.

She awoke on Tony's couch, running to the window she let out a scream. New York was in ruins; cars left everywhere, fires in the streets, and no one in sight. Oh god this was bad, where were the avengers? Did they win, or lose? She spread her wings and swooped down over the city, and landed in an alley. "Hello, anyone here?" she called out her voice a desperate plead. She heard a voice, Natasha. She saw the Russian come out of the shadows. "What happened?" she asked desperately. "We lost." Natasha said in a very meak voice "Loki won". Her heart gave a lurch, "Where is everyone else?" "They fled" She replied quietly. Then they heard a loud scream, it was the Hulk. They hid in the shadows as they saw the aliens take him down; Loki made an appearance and stabbed him in the chest with his heart. Vidia watched in horror as the blue light travelled through out the Hulk's body. "We have to go now" Natasha whispered, they fled further back into the alley. Over fences, bounding across walls, and dodging flying debrie. They came to a building that wasn't badly damaged, "We have to leave New York it isn't safe for us." Natasha said in a serious voice, "We need to split up, get a new identity, and change your appearance. I fear it is the only way, to escape. Loki has Bruce, he will be after all of us." "So this is goodbye?" Vidia said in a small voice. Natasha nodded, "Yes, this is goodbye." "It has been good knowing you, if you find Barton tell him I say goodbye." Natasha smiled and left.

Vidia was in her apartment, or what was left of it. Her bedroom wall had a giant hole in it, all her windows where broken, and her toilet was gone. She made her way into her bedroom and grabbed her duffle bag, and started to shove as all her close into the bag. Her graphic tee shirts, leggings, skinny jeans, even her make-up. She grabbed her combat boots and car keys and ran out her apartment door, for the last time. What Vidia didn't notice when she was running around her apartment, was the god in the corner; with an evil smile on his face. Running to her car, she got in and sped out of the parking garage, now there where people out some driving towards the border and others heading South, like her.

Vidia was driving to Arizona. Would she make it across the border? Were where the aliens? Did they head to a new place? So many thoughts running through her head, she let out a frustrated sigh. Poor Bruce, she thought, he was nice. Then there was Steve… she snapped out of her thoughts when she came to halt at the Stateline. Her breathing quickened as the borderline officer came to inspect her, would he recognize her? It had only been three days since the fall of the avengers and their pictures where everywhere. The officer tapped on her window, "License and registration, please mam." Vidia handed him a fake I.D, he checked it over in his computer, and waved her through. She let out a breath, which was being pint up inside her. Next stop Arizona!

"Sir we have located, , a borderline officer had found her crossing the border to Arizona." Loki couldn't help, but to smile. "Very well I will see to it that she is collected." "Yes, sir" The guard bowed and left.


	11. hate

Hate, how do you describe it? It feels like a rubber band being stretched so far, it snaps. Vidia stared at the burning building before her eyes, the people running, crying and screaming. Her heart lurched; this is what she wanted, right? Like the rubber band recoil back, it hit her; this isn't what she wanted at all. She didn't want this life that Hela had taught her, she taught her hate, not love, she lied about her mother… she made her a monster. This wasn't the life she wanted, she needed to leave Hel for good.

Vidia looked towards the fading sun set, the globs of orange smeared with red. Spots of blue coming to fill the sky, and stars starting to take place in the night sky. I has been 6 weeks since Loki had captured her, she let out a sigh that had been pent up inside her. Glancing at the clock she read 7:39p.m, then looking back at the sky. A cold breath hit the back of her neck, oh crap, she thought tiredly, turning around she glanced at a smiling Loki, "What?" she asked quietly, "Isn't it beautiful?" he asked, his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Didn't we go through this conversation earlier?" "No, you stated your opinion, it was more of a one sided conversation." He said duly, "Well nothing gets passed you, Loki." She shot back mockingly. "You wound me." He said placing his hand on his heart, Vidia cracked a grin, "Of course I do." Looking back at the now at the star speckled sky, she spotted a shooting star, how convenient she thought, Clint said if you made a wish it would come true. Closing her eyes, she made her wish. Loki kissed her neck, his hand trailing up her left curve. She let out a soft yawn, "tired?" "How could you tell?" she spit out sarcastically. Picking Vida up her carried her bridal style into Tony's bedroom; She didn't argue with him, he carefully placed her on the bed. "Goodnight, pet" Loki left without another word; in a minute she was asleep.

That day didn't go the way Loki had wanted it to go, if it had he would be in the bedroom with Vidia fucking her senseless. He let out a sigh, 6 weeks, she was doing very good, he was very impressed that she had lasted this long. In the end thought she would submit, and he would have the last laugh. His pants became tight; he needed someone to satisfy him again, his wrench would be waiting for him. Smiling he transported off into the night.

"Loki, Loki, harder" Vidia moaned, Loki thrusted deeply into her. She let out another scream, he loved it. He climaxed inside of her; she let out a soft moan, sweat shining on her body. She was glorious; he could hear her softly panting, she looked in his eyes, green meeting a blood red. An evil smile creped on her face, a black dress wrapped around her body. Her face formed into a skull, with flesh barley hanging on the skull. "Hela" Loki whispered quietly. She let off a mad crackle, "Do my eyes deceive me Asgardian? You lust for my daughter?" she let off another mad crackle, "What do you want?" Loki said impatiently, her smile faded, "I am only here to apply me services." She curtsied, "Why would I require your services?" Loki spat "I have been watching you for a while. I have seen your fall… and your rise, I saw what you wanted, your plans, everything. Your accomplishments, where outstanding. You have everything you possibly want, but…" she cracked a grin, "Asgard." Loki smiled, "Go on." You army is _very_ impressive, but they couldn't possibly match up to the Asgardian army, no?" Loki smile faded, "I didn't think so, here is my proposition for you. I will give you my army of the dead. Saying that, I have a price, I want the All-Father dead. Do we have a deal?" Hela held out her skeleton hand, Loki smiled, "Deal." "Good I will be in contact with you shortly. Oh yes, I almost forgot, if you want her to submit be controlling, don't give her a choice, secretly she craves it." Hela smiled and slowly Loki opened his eyes.

The sun hit his face; he let off a groan, a figure beside him shifted. The events of the night prior hit him, he smirked. Getting up he made his way toward Stark's bedroom, well if Hela says she liked it rough that is what this girl would get. Opening the door, he gazed upon the girl sleeping peacefully. Grabbing her by he hair he pulled, her eyes shot open and she looked at him. "What the hel!" she screamed angrily, "Up, now" Loki commanded, "No" she said bluntly. Loki smiled, and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed, she fell to the floor with a hard thud. Loki let off a cruel laugh, Vidia just let out a groan. "Not the way I wanted to start this morning off, but it will do." Loki said simply. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes, "Did someone forget to fuck you last night or where you just fucked the wrong way?" She asked with poison fly out in every word. Loki looked down at her, "Watch your mouth, quim" Vidia's eyes widened with disbelief, "I grow weary of this conversation, come to me." Vidia shock her head, "I am your king, when I say come you will come to me." Vidia thought of two things there, fight him and lose miserably or just do as he says and just go to him. She decided to go with her second choice, she got up, stumbling a little bot and made her two steps to him. Loki smiled at her, she thought, what does he know? She tossed the thought as he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that for a moment, then he pushed her off and left the room, with out another word. This dude has some Bi-polar problems or something, she thought annoyed. Although she wouldn't admit it to a single soul, strangely she was turned on by him control he had shown. Oh fuck; she thought angrily, I am fucking messed up. Getting up, she made her way to Pepper's closet. Looking high and low through the mountains of clothes she finally settled on a short black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She hated Pepper's clothes, she had an amazing eye for fashion, but her style wasn't Vidia's style. She then made her way to the bathroom, finding a brush, she brushed her hair. Her hair was to her mid-back, and scene cut. Putting on a little eyeliner and mascara, she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom again. The sun's rays shone into the room, it made the room have a very welcomed feel to it. Vidia made her way to the window, she would never get over of the sight before her, although people have already started to rebuild, New York would never be the same. Or the whole entire world for that matter.

Loki smiled to himself as he went down the hallway, "I told you it would work didn't I?" He looked over to see a Smiling Hela emerge from the shadows. "Indeed, you where correct. What brings your presence here now?" Loki asked questionly. "I believe you never did tell me the reason why you have Vidia." "You never asked." Loki said nonchalantly. "Oh how you humor me Silver tongue, I couldn't help but to notice when you slipped that wonderful ring on her hand." "I thought you wanted someone to fuck, not marry." Loki smiled, "I need a queen to rule by my side, and a lover, she fits perfectly." "Mhh, I will take that excuse for now, on the next lunar eclipse my army of the dead will be ready to come and siege Asgard. Till then, Asgardian I hope you haven't bitten off more then you can chew with her." Hela turned and walked back into the shadows, disappearing out of sight.

_And done, I own nothing. Did you know October 5 is the date with the most birthdays I didn't and I know 3 people with this birthday, please read and review._


	12. a day in the life of vidia

Vidia slowly made her way to Tony's kitchen, it was beautiful. Black cabinets, with white marble counter tops. Walking farther into the kitchen she decided against checking the fridge, who knows how long that food, has been in there for. What cabinets would have cereal in? She wondered. She walked to a small cabinet on the right, and opened it. She found cans of beans, and caned fish. She tried the one to its right, and found Cheerios. They will have to do; she thought sullenly then reaching up to get the box. Now where are the bowls? Looking around she found some cupboards. Bending down to open a cupboard, she found bowls. Garbing one, closing the cupboard door, then pouring her cereal into the bowl. Spoons where the easiest thing to find in this whole kitchen. Hoping up on the counter she began to eat, she never like sitting at a table for some reason.

The door to Starks bedroom creaked open. Out came a girl, no older then twenty- four, she was small, nice curves and curly brown hair. Vidia looked at the girl with a confused face, then realization hit her… whore. A jealously hit her like an elastic band snapping. Why should she care who he fucks anyway? Remaining clam face she gave the girl her best fake smile, "Would you like some Cheerios?" The girl jumped, and Vidia just waved, "Sorry I didn't know anyone else was here" the girl stuttered. "Me either" Vidia said nonchalantly. "Would you like some Cheerios, I don't think there is any milk though." Vidia hold up the box and shook it. "Um I have to go" "Oh god, come on you must be starving, eat" The girl smiled and Vidia got her a bowl, they sat and ate in silence. "So", the girl finally said, "I saw you before, you are an Avenger, right?" Vidia looked at the girl and smiled, "Yes I am an Avenger." "Why are you here then, shouldn't you be dead, or something?" "I was thinking of that to…" Vidia's face was blank, "What is your name, anyway?" "Rider" the girl replied, "How old are you?" "Twenty- three." So I was kind of right, Vidia thought happily. Rider finished her bowl and got off the counter, "I have to go." Vidia fake frowned "Ok" she said, and watched Rider leave, she was walking crooked.

She let out a sigh, was she jealous? No, she couldn't be, so what he slept with that girl. She didn't even know her. Was he trying to make her jealous, some many thought where running through her head. Well two can play at that game. Unbuttoning her white blouse a little bit to show off her cleavage. It wasn't sultry, or purgative, but it was suggestive. She heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall. Hoping off the counter she put hers and Rider's bowls in the sink, then turned to Loki. He had his leather get-up on, and his eyes had faint bags under them. "Late night?" her voice laced with mischief and humor. He growled at her, she let of a laugh. Loki turned to her and did a once over, a tight pencil skirt and a blouse that showed a nice amount of her cleavage, classy and sexy. "Come here." He said bluntly, Vidia opened her mouth to refuse, but before that Loki sent her a glare. She closed he mouth, and walked over to him. "That is a good little bitch." Her eyes widened, "Don't call me that" she said quietly and started to back away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, "Did I hurt you feelings?" he said mockingly. "No, you didn't." She kneed him in the groin, "Did that hurt your pride?" She had a smirk on your face. Loki had an evil smile on his face, he pressed he against the window. "You are tempting me." He stroked her hair, she shook her head. "There is no way I am ever going to let you fuck me." "I thought I already did." He said with a smirk, "It meant nothing to me, it was after all a deal." She finished it off with a smirk, "More fuel to the fire pet." "Eh, it will never happen Loki." "In time it will happen, till then I can wait." "Or you can fuck senseless whores", she said with a smile, "I didn't take you for one to fuck whores, but-" she was cut off by his death glare. "I said I can wait, I didn't say I would not fuck anyone else. Plus, she did a better job then you…" Three emotions flashed across Vidia's face first hurt, then anger, finally lust. She felt like she was on her hands and feet begging. She shuttered at the thought, but she knew what she would have to do. I will show you, she though with a smirk. "Oh really? Well I don't think she would do this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips. Fighting back the urge to vomit, bite him, and rip his hair out, she deepened the kiss. She let his tongue slide into her mouth, oh god I am going to be sick, she thought. Then for the finale piece she slowly glided her hand down his body, to his cock. She started to slowly circle the area with her finger over the material. Oh god he is hard, she felt the bile coming up her throat. She stopped kissing him and walked out of the living room into Tony's bedroom.

Once inside Tony's room she ran to the bathroom, and threw-up. She let out a groan. Walking out of the bathroom, she was greeted to the sight of Loki smiling. It took three strides to seal the distance in between them, "That was impressive, but you are sadly mistaken if you think I will fall for your game." Now be a good girl and get on your knees." "Why on earth would I get on my knees?" He didn't answer that question, he just pushed her onto her knees. She looked up at him with confused eyes; he started to undo his leather trousers. "No, if you think I am ever going to do that, you sir are horribly mistaken!" She screamed, starting to get up. He roughly pushed her down again, "You want this, stop denying it, you crave being ruled." She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when he had himself freed. She never took notice to his length; she just stared at him, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Pleasure me, and don't try anything funny. I would hate to have to kill Mrs. Potts in front of your very eyes. She closed her eye. "Open" Loki commanded. She did, he could feel him in her mouth, she began to suck slowly. She flicked here tongue, earning a moan from Loki. She looked up to see the god with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. She placed feather light kissed along his length, then sucked his length again. , He then ejaculated in her mouth. She started to spit out, "Be a good little slut and swallow", she did. She could feel the tear drying up and his cum at the corner of her mouth. Loki looked down at her, her hair was messy, here eyes puffy, and a bit of cum was running down her mouth. She looked up at him, her eyes screamed helpless. He smiled, and put himself back in his pants. Then her picked her up. She didn't protest, her layed her on the bed. He put his hand on her head and watched as her eyes began to close.

"In an estimated week my army will be ready." Thanos declared. " Perfect" Loki smiled; he could almost taste the victory already. He would use the Tesseract to create a portal that will lead him to Asgard, and to victory.

_I own nothing. Please read and review, its my birthday on October 10 and I realy want to get to 15 reviews, soooooo please review!_


	13. NewOrleans dreams

Vidia awoke with an audible groan; memories of the morning hit her like a tidal wave, glancing at the clock she sighed, it read 9:12pm. She slept the whole fucken day! She slowly made her way towards the bathroom, turning on the light. She looked in the mirror and let out a gasp, she looked absolutely horrible. Her eyes where still puffy, with black make-up smeared under her eyes. A dry cum line ran down her jaw, closing her eyes she ran the tap to the bath. She put some bubble soap that smelt of lavender in the bath, she quickly slipped of her closes and glided into the bath. The water was warm and very inviting; she looked out at the New York skyline, why on Earth would Tony have a giant window in his bathroom? She thought, oh well nice view. Holding her breath she slipped under the water, she held her breath until her lungs started to burn. Hitting the surface, she took a deep breath in; a breath of cool air hit the back of her neck. "I thought you would never come out." She let a gasp and covered her breast with her hands; she threw him a death glare. "Get out! " " What makes you think I want to leave so soon? This bath looks very _inviting_, and I wouldn't mind some comfort from you." He said with a look of lust in his eyes, and a voice like velvet. Vida just sank lower into the bubbly water, Loki let off a laugh. He left the room, oh thank god she said to no one. Getting out of the bath, she wrapped herself in a fluffy, white towel. Making her way to the sink, she grabbed a face cloth and cleaned her face. Looking into the mirror she looked at the face that looked back at her.

She saw a small confused and freighted girl staring back at her. This wasn't the face she was use to, behind her pale face, black hair, and eyes, there was a child. Had he broken her? She felt a tear run down her cheek. Your not broken, you never where! A voice in her head screamed. Whipping of the tear she grabbed the brush on the counter and began to brush her hair. Making her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she saw Loki on the bed. Vidia just held the towel tighter, quietly making her way to the closet. She quickly put on a bra and a pair of green underwear. She look threw the racks of clothes, settling on a pair of leggings and a simple white long sleeve shirt. The shirt hung loosely on her frame, and the leggings where rolled up. She walked out of the closet, no Loki in sight, she let out a breath of relief. Well until she felt a cool breath on her neck, on instincts she attempted to elbow him in the ribs. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around, "You are losing your touch." He said with a smirk, "Never." With her free arm she pushed him back a step. " Well I am going to inform you that we are going." "Where?" Loki just smiled at her, "A surprise." She gave him a stare; "I don't think I can take anymore of your surprises." She said motioning to the ring on her finger. He let out a laugh, "To bad for you." She threw him a glare, "I hate you." She said bluntly. "He let off a cruel laugh, "To bad for you, I find you extremely interesting, and a great way to entertain myself." Her face was gob smacked, he let off another cruel laugh, and slowly he knew he was starting to break her. "Lets go, I grow weary of your staling." Coming out of her state of shock, "I wasn't staling." Giving him a glare, he grabbed her and in a flash they where gone.

It felt like they where going a million miles a minute, her stomach started to lurch, her knees gave way and Loki caught her. Slowly closing her eyes, her feeling started to fade. Opening her eyes she gasped, she was in New Orleans. This wasn't the New Orleans she knew thought, the streets were empty, A place know for the culture, the people, and the music, yet not a single soul in sight. There was an eerie feeling that crept up inside of her, not the feeling of happiness, like she usually got when she came here. The wind blew harshly against her skin; she shivered not from the cold, but from the sight. Loki gently grabbed her hand and pulled her along, she didn't speak, and she didn't know what she could possibly say to him. He just led her through out the familiar streets that she once called her home. Now they are just streets, bare and meaningless in her eyes. She noticed that he was leading her to a very familiar place. To her dread, he led her to that door, that fucken door! She stopped abruptly, "Come now", she shook her head, "Not a chance in Hel, Loki" she hissed bitterly. He smirked, and pulled her hand towards him, she fumbled almost falling face first into the ground. He picked her up and threw her over his back, and began to walk towards the door. She was kicking his chest plate fiercely, he opened the door. She was placed down, she looked at Loki, "I will be back in an hour, I have some business to take care of." He didn't wait for an answer he just disappeared. She looked around the room, it was completely different, the rundown room was elegantly designed, black leather couches, white walls, beautiful chandelier. She felt like a stranger in her own home, or what she thought was here home. Gambit… she called out, no one answered, like she expected.

She missed him, although she was mad at him, she still cared for him. She never realized how alone she had been, it was horrid. A pair of footsteps broke her from her thoughts, slowly the pair of footsteps started to come closer to her, then there standing in front of her was Pepper. She was really standing in front of her! "Pepper?" she called out her voice filled with pure, genuine happiness. The CEO looked at her with a smile, "How, no what happened?" "I not sure." She answered quietly. "We need to get out of here." "I can't " Pepper said in a low voice, she then pointed to the collar on her neck. "If I leave the room, or do anything against his highness whishes, me and Tony would get hurt." "I am so sorry, Pepper are you ok?" "I am fine." she said coolly, "I am just worried, that's all." "Me to." "How are you doing? Are you being treated ok?" Vidia nodded slowly, "He wants me to be his wife." She said meekly. "Oh dear"

They spent an hour talking, when suddenly Loki appeared before them. He looked at Pepper, "Leave." He commanded, "Yes my king", she bowed and walked to the door. She watched as the door closed, she turned to Loki. He was smiling; she gave him a confused stare. " Why?" He smiled, but didn't answer her question. "Come" he said plainly. She made her way over to him, "We are going for a little walk." His voice almost sounding sinister, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

There wasn't anyone in sight still, the streets felt cold and unwelcoming, it was an odd feeling. They walked down the empty streets until they stopped at an alleyway. That alley way was where she started out, where she met S.H.E.I.L.D, that alleyway, she thought with a sigh. Loki turned her face to meet his eyes, reading them he saw a mixture a confusion and sorrow. Perfect, he though happily. "Well aren't you going to thank me for letting you see the woman is safe?" "Thank you" she said quietly, he frowned, she knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Show me how thankful you really are." Her eyes widen, she turned and ran.

She turned invisible, as she booked it out of the alleyway in to the streets. Glancing back Loki was nowhere in sight, her nerves where on the fray. She darted in to a building that appeared to be abandoned. Stopping to catch her breath she peered out the broken window. Nothing, no one, nadda, letting out a giant sigh she dropped he invisibility. She turned back and came face to face with none other than Loki. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away so simple?" he let out a cruel laugh, "You are horribly mistaken." He grabbed her harshly and dragged her out of the building.

Decisions, decisions, decisions, Loki thought impatiently, looking down at the girl he was pulling through the streets of New Orleans. He never noticed how beautiful she was, he knew she was gorgeous, but when she resisted him she was gorgeous. Vidia looked at Loki looking at her, then she turned her head looking at the sky she saw a crow fly by. He led her back into the house; she quietly sat on the couch. Staring at her feet, eventually she began to doze off.

She awoke wit a jolt, she was being carried. "Loki?" her voice was quiet, "Yes?" She began to stir, "No, rest." Vidia began to protest, but she was too tired to care, in a minute she heard a door open, and she was being placed on a fluffy bed. The bed dip as Loki got in it; he wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes again; sleep hit her like a wave.


	14. plans

"Mh…" Vidia slowly opened her eyes, turning to face Loki she saw that Loki was smiling in his sleep. No bout he has a stiffy, what she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking in his head. Then again she just might be scared for life, carefully she took Loki's hands off her waist, and she got up. She quietly tiptoed to the bathroom; she took off her tee shirt, and leggings and started the shower. She let the warm water hit her, so relaxing, she thought. Well until she two arms wrapped around her waist, and a cool breath hit the back of her neck, he started to kiss the crook of her neck. Vidia turned invisible as fast as she could, "You fucking pervert!" she screamed. His arms tightened around her, "Let me go!" "I am going to be away for a while I am here to say goodbye." "You could of waited till I was done." "Mh, but this was so inviting, I couldn't pass it up. "He kissed her neck, then slapped her ass. "I will be seeing you very shortly, he purred in her ear. Vidia shuttered, as Loki slipped out of the shower.

* * *

Loki smiled to himself as he left the bathroom, she was lovely, and he was losing his paicentce, he wanted her now, he knew that his lust was getting better of him. Getting into his armor he made his way down to Stark's lab, a guard was posted at the entrance. The guard opened the door, " ", he called out "Are the weapons ready?" "Yes, my king." "Good." Loki looked down at the weapons before him, they where like his staff. "Guard, get me " "Yes my king." After a couple of minutes the guard came back with , "Yes, my king." "Ahh, , I have a little favor to ask." "Yes, my king" "You will organize my wedding." He said simply, Pepper had a stone hard expression on her face. "Of course my king." " Take this package, it has everything bit of information you will need. I will have people come to assist you, don't let me down." Pepper grabbed the package, "Yes, my king." "You may go." Pepper bowed and left.

* * *

Vidia peered out of the shower curtain, no Loki in sight. Thank the lord, she thought, becoming more relaxed. Turning off the water she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. Exiting the bathroom, she found clothes on the bed; taking a closer look at the clothes she found a note.

_I will be gone for a week; I will have keep you company, for her sake don't attempt to run away. I will know what you are up to at all times, I will be seeing you soon._

_-Loki_

That note stung a little, she thought, oh well she got to see Pepper! Quickly she got changed into the clothes that where laid out for her, leggings and a tight emerald green long-sleeved tee shirt. Doing her make-up in a flash, she left the bedroom. She was greeted with the sight of Pepper sitting down on a couch, looking over papers. "Watcha reading Pep?" Pepper jumped, looking at her a sad smile spread across her face. "I am looking at your wedding plans." She said in a sad voice, "My what?" Vidia said in shock, "Your wedding plans", Pepper said a tad bit slower this time. Vidia closed her eyes, "I don't want to marry him. He isn't capable of love, he doesn't even love me. Why on earth am I even in this god forsaken position!" "I know you don't, if there was anything that I could do, you know I would do it." Pepper said, her voice full of sorrow. "I know you don't want to do this, but you have to, and I have to make you, or else he is going to hurt Tony." " I know" Vidia said, looking at Pepper straight in the eye. "Come on we have to go and look at a bouquet." Letting out a long sigh, "Ok, lets go." Pepper got up and made her way to the door. "The plane is waiting for use." "Plane? What plane, we just got to New Orleans last night." "I know, but Loki wants only the best of the best." "Oh dear god." Vidia said with a groan, this was going to be a long week.

* * *

With a bump and a thud, the plane landed on the ground of New York City "Welcome to New Yorkcity, the temperature is 18C, it looks like there could be a chance for snow, and the time is 12:43pm." The Pilate said on the speaker. "Lets go." Pepper ushered her off the plane and into a waiting limo. "I hate this all" Vidia said in a huff. She was never one to live the lifestyle of the rich and famous, like Tony or even Pepper. "Where is the destination mam?" The driver said in a thick Italian accent. "Ron Wendt floral design. please." Pepper said kindly. Vidia looked out of the window as they drove past the skyscrapers and buildings, not even listening to a word Pepper was saying.

* * *

After thirty minutes they where in downtown New York, people where everywhere, the limo came to a halt. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Vidia, "Thank you," she gave him a small smile. A man came out of the lovely store, "You must be Vidia!" He said with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Yes, I am." "Come, come, we have work to do!" The man grabbed her hand and brought her inside. There where over thousands of flowers, so may different colors, and shapes. Vidia stared in awestruck, like she has never seen so many flowers in her life! "Oh my…" "Wonderful, isn't it?" the man said, the smile still plastered on his face. "Yes, it is magnificent." Vidia replied looking at the red roses. "Well, lets go and find you… I am very sorry, what are we finding you?" "A bouquet for my wedding." Vidia said quietly. "Ahh, yes it is all coming back to me now. Do you have any flowers in particular, that you might like?" "No, I really like Calla lilies, though." "Ahhh, yes, they are lovely."

* * *

After an hour, she had her bouquet. It consisted of; white calla lilies with purple in their centers. The man called them black-eyed beauties. White Iris flowers, light purple Hydrangeas, and purple Lilacs. He wrapped them up in a black ribbon, and put a silver heart pendant on them. "This is what it will look like on your wedding day!" The man said voice full of pure glee. "Thank you", Vidia said kindly. "Now when is this day, so I can have the flowers ready." "I will handle that" Pepper said a little to quickly, "Ok" the man said, voice still full of glee. "Who's the lucky man?" Vida looked up at the man with a sad smile, "The man who ruined this world." The mans eyes widened, "I am sorry, please don't tell him!" His eyes where frantic, "Don't worry, you have done nothing wrong." The man relaxed a little, "Come on Vidia, we have to go." She waved bye, and left the shop.

* * *

"Where to now?" she said entering the limo, "We are heading to Alice's teacup." "Oh, the cake." Vidia said bluntly, "How wonderful." Vidia thought about opening the door and flying away, but then images of Pepper and Tony in pain, flashed through her mind. She let out a gasp, "What is wrong!" Pepper looked at her like she just got shot. "Oh nothing, I just saw snow starting to fall, that's all." "Oh yes, well it is almost December." Pepper said with a smile. Looking out the window she did see white balls of fluff start falling from the sky. "Ladies we are at Alice's teacup." The driver announced, he got out and again, he opened the door.

* * *

Vida was greeted to the smell of bakery air, the best kind. "Oh hello, you must be her for the wedding cake!" A small girl greeted, "Yes, I guess I am." Vidia said with a small smile, "Come on I have some samples of cake for you to try!" The girl said, her voice chipper. She sat them down at a table and brought little cakes for them to try, "Here we have the Vanilla, with chocolate butter cream. Over here we have Chocolate cake, with chocolate gangue. She lulled on, and on for about three minutes. "Ok, try them out." Vidia picked up a fork, and took a piece from the Vanilla one. "Pepper, you try too, I don't want to do it alone." The CEO smiled and grabbed a fork.

* * *

After five minutes of trying cakes, she found the one she loved. Red velvet, with cream cheese frosting. "That is our classic, now what style do you want it. Three tears, four, five?" "I will sort that out with you" Pepper said, handing the woman a sheet. "Ok, well thanks for coming, I will be in contact with you very shortly." Vida smiled they got up, and left.

"Are we done yet, I am tired as fuck." Pepper gave her a sad smile, "Sadly no, we have to go and find you, your wedding dress, and some other things." Those words made this all real, she felt like she just took a bullet to the chest. "Dam…" Vaida said slowly. "I know, if there was anyway I could help you, you know I would." " I know Pep. Your doing the best you could possibly do for me. I am so grateful your even here." She said sadly, " If I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do."

Thirty minutes later, the limo stopped. "Where are we, Pep?" "We are at Kleinfeld." This shit just got real, she thought nervously in her head.

* * *

_I own nothing except Vidia, Please read and review. Sorry I didn't know that my story has been a giant block of words I fixed this problem. Also I totally destroyed my other story Sigyn's Betrayal and made huge changes in it, cuz I made a lot of mistakes on it. So if you can check it out, and let me know what you think. I even found picture of what i think Vidia looks like_


	15. hela

"Welcome to Kleinfeld, I am your consultant Meredith!" An elderly lady said with a soft smile. "Come with me." The woman led Vidia and Pepper to a room. "Sit, sit." She motioned to chairs in the corner of the room. So what are you looking for in a gown?" The woman asked, "Um…" she said slowly. "OK, what is your budget?" "There is no budget", Pepper cut in. "Excellent, so who have your brought with you today?" "I brought my friend, Pepper." "Ok, I will be back with some gowns for you to try on." "Pepper…" Vidia groaned, Pepper gave her a sad smile. The woman came back with a robe, and three dresses, "Can you wait outside whale I get her into the dresses?" The woman asked nicely, "Of course." Pepper got up and left. "This is Vera Wang, strapless white mermaid gown. Vidia looked at the gown, it was pretty, "Here lets get you into this." She felt so weird changing with someone in the room with her; she never did feel comfortable being exposed.

Meredith helped her get into the gown, "Ok time to zip her up." After she did the dress up, she looked in the mirror, she frowned. "Lets go show your friend." Stepping out of the room, she looked at Pepper, "How do you like it?" Vidia asked with a smile. "You look so pretty." "I know, I don't love it though." "Well come on back, we can try on another dress." Going back into the room, Meredith helped her out of the dress. She gave her a silk robe to slip on. "Ok this is a A-line gown with corset closure. It has floral blace lace with beaded embellishments decorates the bustline and sweeps around the bottom hemline in a dainty, scalloped pattern. There is a empire satin sash is made complete with an elegant bow and streamers cascading at the side princess seam." Vidia looked at her with her mouth open, she knew here dresses, she thought.t Stepping into the gown she gasped, it was gorgeous! "I love it." She said breathless, "You look like a princess, my dear." Vidia walked out of the room and turned to Pepper, she gasped to. "Vidia… this is the dress!" "Yes, I think it is the dress." "Ok let's get you jacked up then!" The woman disappeared, in a minute she came back with a veil. Putting the veil on, Vidia turned to the mirror. The veil was long and it was white, with black lace.

**Vidia's P.O.V**

I felt tears start to pick at my eyes again, I loved this dress. "Let ring it up." Meredith said eagerly.

The plans where in order, the flowers picked out, cake picked out, and the dress found. I was exhausted, hopping back into the limo I let out a yawn. By now the snow was starting to clump on the sidewalk. Glancing at the clock it read 7:34p.m, "Pep, are we done yet?" "No", she replied bluntly, "What? What are we doing now?" She blushed, we have to look for some lingerie, for your um… wedding night." I felt my stomach start to flip, "Oh dear god, no!" I nearly screamed, I totally forgot about the wedding night, I wasn't going to sleep with him.** No**, I refused to, it was hard enough I had to marry him, but I wasn't going to fuck him willingly! After ten minutes, the limo came to a halt. I quickly opened the door, not waiting for the driver to open it for me. I was nervous, where was I? Pepper came up beside me, and she slowly led me into the store. I looked around the store, lingerie was everywhere. "What do I need? I asked, wanting to get out of here as fast as I could. "He made a list of things he wants." "I am going to be sick" who knows what weird things Loki wants. "Here I will get the items, you go look around. I nodded; personally I couldn't bear to see what Pepper got. I looked over the lace panties; I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. The things girls will wear! After fifteen minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over I saw Pepper with a pink shopping bag, "Ready to try on some thing?" She asked anxiously, "You know the answer, to that question. Reluctantly I nodded.

She grabbed a change room, and some lacey things, "Go in try, them on. See what fits. Ok?" I let out a huff, "Ok." I said flatly. She handed me the lingerie and I went into the change room. Once inside the room, I looked at the lingerie, oh dear Hel… I thought horrified at the articles in front of me. There was an emerald green corset, the corset had a garter hose, and belt. There was a pair of panties called a Thong boy that went with the corset. I had no idea where to start; I took off my clothes only leaving on my underwear. I slipped on the corset; adjusting it I looked in the mirror. It was an emerald green, with black silk strings in the back, along my breast and the bottom of the corset there was a black ruffle in the center of the breast cups there was a silk ribbon. Along the length of the corset there was black silk ribbons.

Oh god, oh god, oh god! I was going to throw up; I felt the brile start to come up my throat. Swallowing it down I took the corset off, hastily putting on the clothes; I grabbed the lingerie and left the room. "Did it fit" Pepper asked blankly, "Yes " I said quickly. "Good." She purchased the items that I didn't know about and the lingerie. I ran out of the store and hopped into the limo, after a minute Pepper came in with three large bags. "What did you buy?" I asked meekly, "Its best if you don't know this information right now." I nodded slowly "Your right, Pepper." The limo came to a halt at Stark tower, we went in and I ran to Tony's room. I let the tears flow freely, after five minutes of crying Pepper came in. "I'm so sorry, we failed, we failed Pepper!" I said quietly, "We where the earth's only hope, and we fail! Now I have to fucking marry this heartless psychopath! I hate him…" " Vidia calm down! Your hands!" Pepper said shakily, I opened my eyes to see my hands where on fire, shacking them out I took a deep breath in. "Its not your fault, he is too powerful" She said quietly, "Hush now, you need some sleep, I nodded and laid down. Closing my eyes, Pepper closed the door.

I was in the field again, I looked around for Loki, and no one was here. "Looking for someone?" That voice shook my core, "Hela… So pleasant to see you again." I looked at the deformed skeleton human. "Ouch, is that anyway to treat your mother?" A mock hurt look across the face, "Your not my mother." I hissed. "I raised you as my own." "You used me as a weapon!" I screamed. "Silence." Hela said in a to calm voice. I was going to say something, but the words couldn't come out of my mouth. "I am here for a reason, I don't think you told me about your little engagement?" I shook my head, "Well congratulations! I never thought this day would come, marrying the king of Asgard!" I looked at her with a face of confusion. "Oh you didn't know where he went, did you?" I shook my head again, "Its not good for a couple to keep secrets from each other." I threw here a death stare, "Anyway, your wonderful fiancé took an army of aliens and my undead army to Asgard, and." She smirked, "He won." I felt my voice come back, "No! You're lying to me." I screamed. She smiled evilly, "Not this time, daughter dearest."

I opened my eyes and shot out of Tony's bed, "Pepper?" I called out franticly "Yes !" Pepper came running in, "He won." I said blankly, "Who won, what?" "Loki won." She hugged me, "I know, he came last night." "Where is he now?" "He is back in Asgard, preparing some things, I have no idea what for." "Oh god Pepper this is horrible." "I know." "What are we going to do?" I asked worriedly, "Nothing." Pepper said sadly. That was the moment my heart broken, and I knew I was broken.

_I own nothing! Please read and review. _


	16. Chapter 16

Let go, lose control, just let go now. Vida concentrated all the strengths she could muster from herself. Focus, focus, looking intensely at the dead flower levitating in front of her, concentrate. Slowly before her eyes, the flower was slowly turning alive again, then a spark was formed from the flower, and then it was engulfed in flames. Perfect, she thought happily, Hela would be proud. Taking off her mask, she looked at the grey, sunless sky of Hel, then her gaze wandered to the lifeless land. Dead trees, dead flowers, and bones of the dead, covered the barren land.

Slowly she got up and dusted her black dress off. She took a slab of meat from the creature she killed earlier; she would give it to Garm later. The grey sky opened up, and a portal like beam shot down in the valley below her. She took a couple steps back. Glancing at the place where the portal once was, there where people. She grabbed her sword, put on her mask and went done the path that lead to the forest of the dead. She walked down to the path heading for Garm's cave. Her two headed dog that guarded the gates of Hel. Who where those people? She thought curiously, surely they aren't from Hel. She would have seen them before; she carefully and quietly weaved through the dead trees and fallen logs. "Thor!" A woman's voice hissed, "We are lost, and I fear something is following us!" Vidia smiled, she assumed the shadow creatures where staking these people, and their newest prey. Shadow creatures are the least of their worries, if they stay here when it gets dark. Vidia smiled evilly; perhaps she would have some fun tormenting these poor unfortunate souls. Turning invisible she quietly walked along the woods, close to the path where the strange people where.

"Thor we should call Heimdall" A man's voice said cautiously. "My friends where has your courage gone?" A barbaric voice said. Vidia heard a shadow creature growl, "My friends get ready for a battle!" Then she watched the creatures emerge the forest, they where tall, airy black forms, that looked similar to a wolf. They bared sharp teeth, and had blood red glowing eyes. They moved like the wind, and where extremely hard to catch, but their weakness was, they didn't like the light.

Sitting in a tree, she watched as the people bared their weapons. There was a lady, with back hair. She wore armor, and had a double-edged sword. Then there was a great big man with a belly as round as a marble, Vidia muffled her laugh, when he let out a great belch and made a shadow creature fly into a tree. Then there was a man with black hair up on the top of his head; he had a spiked ball, and a man with blonde hair with a sword. "Volstagg, behind you!" The blonde called. The man named Volstagg, now turned and wacked the creature. "Thank you Fandral." Then there was another blonde, but he had longer hair, and a beard. He had a hammer in his hand, he started to spin it, and lighting ripped through the grey lifeless sky. Vidia has seen lightning, but not in this amount. In a giant crack, the lightning came down, and the shadow creatures fled. "They weren't so tough." The long blonde hair man said. A man with black hair slicked back, did a face palm, and let out a sigh. "I fear there are more dangers lurking in the shadows, brother." The black hair man said. "Loki, we can take them, after all, we are gods!" The longhaired man said. Vidia, eyes widened, Gods? Here, why? She knew for a fact that Hela didn't associate with Gods, and the feeling was mutual on their side to.

* * *

**Vidia's P.O.V.**

"We better hurry then, we need to get out of these woods. We need to find Hela, and fast." The lady said, I smirked. With a wave of my hand I made a dead tree fall over the path. The Gods jumped back, focus… focus, I concentrated and the dead tree lit on fire. "Who is there?" The long hair God yelled. I smirked, " No one you can see." I said in a ghostly whisper. "Demon! Show yourself." The woman said, her sword in a fighting position. " Oh my, put that down Darling before you get hurt." I said tauntingly, and made another dead tree fall. Leaving the tree, I started to circle the Gods. "I will kill you!" The woman hissed, "You can't kill, what you can't see!" I laughed, as I darted toward Garm's gates.

I slipped out of my invisibility, when I spotted Garm. "Garm! Here boy!" I called, the Dogs heads shot up, he ran towards me. The 10-foot dog, halted in front of me, "Who's a good boy?" The dog sat down with a giant thud, "I got you something!" I threw the meat up into the air, and the two heads ripped the meat apart like a piece of paper. Smiling, I began to pet the large dog.

After an hour or so, the sky was black like coal. No stars filled the sky, I heard footsteps, I assumed the Gods, and I watched Garm get onto his paws. The Gods emerged from the woods. Garm began to growl, as the Gods approached. I lurked in the shadows, I was invisible. "Thor, I think we found the gates." Volstagg whispered quietly. Garm growled louder, "We can take him." Thor said, spinning his hammer. "Thor, think now. We can't take that_ dog_." Loki said in a hiss. "He right you know." I called out; I slowly stepped out of the shadow. "Garm can't die" The Gods looked around, "But he isn't going to hurt you. It's trying to get out of Hel that will be tricky for you." "Who are you?" Volstagg called out. "That is not important, right now." I said with a ghostly whisper. "And why would we trust a demon?" The woman hissed, "I never said you could trust me, I simply gave you some advice." I said with a evil smile, "It is your choice if you want to believe it or not."

The Gods looked at one another, I assume they where trying to asses their current situation. Then I heard the man with slicked back black hair say, "I will handle this." "I have a proposition dem-" "Its Vidia" I hissed. "Vidia, I have a proposition for you." "Go on." I said eyeing the God up. Up close I could see his sharp check bones, and his piercing emerald green eyes. " Call off your um… _dog_, and. " The longed hair God blurted up, "We won't kill you." I saw Loki cringe, I smiled. "Well, I have a proposition for you _Gods." _I hissed slowly, "Answer my riddle correctly, I'll lead you to Hela. But… if you get my riddle wrong, well I think Garm will take care of that part." Garm's heads looked at the Gods, they licked their lips hungrily. "Do we have a deal?" I asked quickly. "I would like to see the face to the voice." Loki said smoothly. I growled, I had my mask on so they couldn't see my face. Slipping out of my invisibility, "Now do we have a deal?" I asked slowly getting impatient. "Who's the person behind the mask?" Loki said smoothly, "I am losing my patients, I will forget this deal, and sick Garm on you, now." I hissed, "Ok what is your riddle?" I smiled behind my mask, and in a singsong voice I said slowly " Riddle me this, what do Gods never see, what do kings see rarely, and what to mortals see everyday?" The look on the Gods faces where priceless, I let out a cruel laugh. "I'll give you five minutes." "No need" Loki said with a smile, "The answer to your riddle is their equal." I let out a sigh, "Come." I opened the gates, and waited for all the Gods to enter. "Welcome to Hel."

We walked for minutes, until we reached Hela's palace. The looks the demons gave me where looks of pure mischief, then we came to a halt at Hela's throne room. "This is were I take my leave Gods." I said smoothly, I took off my mask and smiled evilly. "Whatever, you require from her, it better be worth it." I left with out another word.

* * *

I cried in Pepper's arms for what seemed to me like hours, "He rules Asgard! This is bad." I said sniffling, "I know" Pepper said sadly. Drying off my eyes I got out of Pepper's arms. I made my way to the bathroom, wiping the tears from my eyes, looking sorely at the reflection in the mirror. My eyes where puffy, my lips where pouty, and my hair was slightly messy. I groaned, but I didn't care how I looked right now. There where more problems then a bad hair day. I came back into the bedroom. Pepper wasn't there, but Loki was, he was in his full armor. He was sporting a couple of cuts on his face. I started to back away, looking for an escape route. "Did you miss me?" "No" I said quietly, "I missed you." He walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "That is a lie." He smiled, "Did you find a way to entertain yourself?"

"Are you trying to imply something?" "Perhaps" he said smoothly. That grated my nerves, "If you ever think that I would ever pleasure myself thinking of _you, _then your horribly mistaken!" I hissed venom spewing out of my words. He smiled, " Oh how I did miss you. I am assuming Miss. Potts told you of my whereabouts?" "Yes" I hissed locking my eyes with his cold green ones. "Aren't you going to kneel for you king" He smirked, "Last time I was kneeling your dick was in my mouth." He grabbed my throat, and pushed me onto the ground. "I want some respect, and some pleasure wouldn't hurt. Remember we are set to be married." I shook my head, "Never." I hissed. "To bad for you" He mocked, I was pissed. "Why the fuck am I even here! I am no use to you, just kill me already! I am sick of this shit!" Loki pulled me up by my hair; I was visibly shaking with rage, and hate. "Sometimes I think of doing just that, but why would I destroy something so beautiful, and the only creature that comes close to being my equal?" He looked intensely at me with in his eyes capturing mine, "I am not going to be your bitch!" I hissed.

"Give up already, I want you, and there is nothing you can do. And don't deny you haven't thought about me." I let a growl rip through my throat, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" "That is a lie!" I hissed, "Did I ever tell you how _sexy _you look when you are mad?" I sighed slowly, " No you haven't." I replied in a harsh tone. I hate when he did that, going from angry to loving, to just plain Loki. Well this is where his Bio-polar tendencies come into play. I thought angrily, "Is something on your mind?" "Nothing." I said quietly. "That my dear is a lie" "Well I'll never tell then." I said with a smirked. "I am hurt." I gave him a scowl, "Did that hurt?" I said pointing to the cut across his cheek. "No, but a kiss would help heal it." I rolled my eyes, "Fine" I huffed leaning in a lightly kissed his cool cheek. He shifted and his lips came crashing into mine. His tongue forcefully slip into my mouth, I started to bang on his chest. I reluctantly let out a groan, "Loki… Please stop." I said in his mouth, my plead was only greeted to his hand going up my shirt.

I let out a soft moan, "Loki…" He pulled away, "Yes?" He asked idly, "You are an ass" I said angrily. " I can wait, but not for long." "Go fuck Rider then." I spat there was an under tone of jealously in my voice. "Oh my, do I detect jealously?" I gave him a death glare, "Jealous of what? You? Oh dear Hel no" I said bluntly. He smirked, "well I have seen a seen a couple of your dreams… and the things you would _love_ to do to me" I growled, he smirked. "Not everyone can control what they dream. I am no exception to that, Loki." I hissed slowly. "Oh, but I can control dreams." "I am aware of what you are capable of Loki." He smiled, "I really did miss you, and your stubbornness." His voice slightly sincere, I gasped. "Well, Loki that almost sounded sincere." I said with a mock voice.

There was a knock on the door, Pepper came in. "My king, the preparations are ready." Loki smiled, "Everything?" Pepper nodded slowly, "Everything, my king." I lowered my head, and felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. This was my worst nightmare coming alive. "I must leave again, I have one final thing to do, I'll be back before sunset." I nodded slowly, and watched him as he left the room. Pepper looked at me, she threw me a sad smile. "Do you have any idea where he is off to?" I asked curiously. "He informed me he is going to Asgard to prepare for the wedding." "When is this wedding?" I asked nervously. "It is in two weeks." Pepper replied solemnly. Oh Hel… I thought.

* * *

_I own nothing! Please read and review. _


End file.
